Platonic
by MahoganyMiss
Summary: He wasn't one to fall into or believe in love, until he met her.But what if she's already involved?(Charguel.)Final Chapter Up.
1. Welcome

***Reader's Note*** I don't own any of theCharacter's from Passions ,except for my own...Enjoy! ; ).  
  
Chapter Two- Welcome.  
  
" class dissmissed." Mr. Ratigan announced as everyone filed out." Miguel" he said as he watched him go." could you stay for a bit, we need to talk."  
  
he walked down the steps and closer to Mr. Ratigan." what about?"  
  
"your brilliant, but you hardly ever come to class why is that?"  
  
" boardome."  
  
" humm." he said"well, that's all I wanted to know."  
  
" okay." he said as he headed up the steps, and opened the classroom doors."wait" Mr. Ratigan chimed as he followed Miguel." what?" he said.  
  
" you seem to be an expert on matters of the heart...may I ask who's the love in your life?"  
  
" I don't have one. you know I really have to be somewhere..."he started  
  
" none? so how do you know so much." Miguel shrugged.  
  
" lot's of girls, tons of time I guess" he smirked.  
  
"I don't want to pry but, what about love?"  
  
"I love the girls, and they love me, and that's the only love I need, or want. Look Mr. Rattigan" he said as he closed the door "love is really overrated, you see people die for it, kill, live, and for what? being stressed with all it's problems, and drama...that's just something I just don't want , life's stressful enough. " he said.  
  
"your crazy! Miguel the reason why people die, kill, even live for love is because a life without it IS stressful."  
  
"rather just enjoy the life." he said slickly " now if you'd excuse me." he said as he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"and we finish the tour with your dorm room." Mrs Sweetleson finished as she handed Charity a key.  
  
" Thanks...for the tour, and the key."  
  
" my pleasure." she smiled as she began to walk away.  
  
'well. Here goes nothing' she thought as, she turned the key, and walked in..  
  
"hey! you must be Charity."  
  
" that's me." she said as she walked in" I'm sorry but who are you?"  
  
"Destiny Williams, your roomate."  
  
" great!" she smiled." it's nice to know I wont be here alone."  
  
"girl!"she started, as she welcomed Charity futher into the dorm."were gonna get along great you and me."  
  
Charity laughed, as she rested her suitcase on the empty bed.  
  
" that's all you braught?" Charity knodded "where's everything else."  
  
" oh well, I braught some things , and everything else is comming sometime tomorow."  
  
" humm" Destiny said.  
  
" yeah, so where you from?"  
  
"New York. I came to Boston U last year, I was just like you shy...innocent."  
  
" what happened?"   
  
" the place changes you. At first I know it's gonna be a switch from home, but your gonna like it here I can tell.Your a small town girl huh? "  
  
" how can everybody tell that!?" she laughed.  
  
" deminor tells everything honey."she said" plus it seems like it's all new to you, big give away."  
  
" I see" she said as she began to unpack, the first thing she took out of her suitcase was a picture of her and Jhon.  
  
" your boyfriend?" Destiny asked as she sat on Charity's bed.  
  
" and my best friend, we've been friends ever since we were kids. He goes to Harmony U, were I'm from."  
  
" oh, well why'd you leave?"  
  
" I hated Harmony, it was too erie, and boaring."  
  
"damn"  
  
" yeah" they both laughed, as Charity continued to unpack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"honey I'm home!"Miguel said as he enetered the dorm.  
  
"what's going on Miguel" Marcus answered, in a preoccupied tone.  
  
" what are you doing?"  
  
" checking my e-mails"  
  
" your reading all the dirty junkmail aren't you."  
  
"maybe I am." he said as he smirked deviously.  
  
" there's a party tonight, are we going?"  
  
" of course.who's"  
  
"some girl's, didn't bother to ask for her name."he said as he shifted through mail.  
  
" okay... how was class?"  
  
" it was okay, Mr. Ratigan said I was brilliant like he could just once tell me something I don't know."  
  
" hum" Marcus laughed still pre-occupied with his junkmail.  
  
" and then he lectured me, about love."  
  
" ha!"  
  
" he said I was crazy. I told him about my little theory."  
  
" your right man, love is overrated."  
  
"see it makes sense."  
  
" but there's nothing like it though." Marcus said as he turned off the computer.  
  
" this from the guy, who hasn't had a girl since---"  
  
" you! shut up" Marcus snapped giving Miguel a murderous look.  
  
"anyways, my life's been pretty good without 'love.' in a relationship."  
  
" one of these days, your gonna meet a girl; and find out that this 'theory' you have is a whole lot of bullsh*t man"  
  
"that won't be anythime soon" they both laughed, as Miguel headed to their room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" let's go out, I'll take you on a tour of Boston."  
  
" sure, just let me get my purse."  
  
" alright.You know I have to go get mine too."   
  
" you ready?" Charity asked getting her purse.  
  
" let's go" she said as they headed out the door.  
  
" so what's there to do in Boston U."  
  
" tons, acctually I run a radio show up here with my friend Alysa. It's called the Peaches and Cream show"  
  
"wow."  
  
" yeah," she started watching girls pile into a room " and then there's the parties"  
  
" I guessed that." Charity said as she also watched.  
  
" it's a wonder, how those girls even got to college, all they do is have parties and give it up to every guy up in Boston U."  
  
" really?" Charity asked in disbelief.  
  
" um hum"  
  
" wow."  
  
"don't even bother talking to them, there too dumb"  
  
Charity laughed." looks like" she said as she watched one girl slide into the wall and fall flat on her back, and laugh afterwards.Charity and Destiny just shook their heads, in awe of their stupidity.  
  
" c'mon Charity, you don't have to see anymore of this!"they both laughed, as they left.  
  
Just as Charity and Destiny left. Miguel and Marcus walked down the hallway, towards the room packed with girls.  
  
" look! there comming!!!!" a girl exclaimed she seemed so excited it looked like she was about to pee her pants.As the other girls piled through the door, and watched Marcus and Miguel walk down the hallway and to their room.  
  
"it's too easy man" Marcus laughed happily.  
  
" it really is, Marcus...it really is" Miguel said as he joined him in laughter, as they walked in.  
  
" what's happening ladies" he said as they enetered and it looked like half the girls were about to faint. " we LOVE you!" the other half squealed frantiqly, as they tackeled Miguel to the floor.  
  
' Memph bleek always smokin that la,la,la  
  
Beenie seigle always smoking the la-la-la  
  
Neptune tracks smoke like la-la-la.  
  
it's the roc baby sing our lullaby.  
  
C'mon.  
  
'Excuse me miss, but I'm the Sh*t  
  
you should come, hand with me  
  
bassicly, hold up skip all the singing  
  
let's get right tonite, I know my english  
  
aint as modest as you like but come get some  
  
you lil' bums I take the cake from under the bakers thumb,  
  
I take the cake get two of them from one. Then I move weight   
  
like I'm open son, I show you how to do this son.  
  
Young don't mess with chicks with burbery patterns,   
  
fake manollow boots straight from Steve Madden.  
  
He patterns himself that rap JFK  
  
you wanna pass on my jack but don't ask, then hop  
  
your ass out that s class back in that layback roll the best ice.  
  
I asked;  
  
have you in your long legged life ever see a man surrounded by   
  
so much pink ice? look but don't touch muthaf*cka think twice  
  
cuz the gap that I clutch got a lil red light.  
  
Need a light? '( Jay-z~la,la,la,la.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" and this is were me and Alysa work" Destiny said while pointing towards Sam's Record Store." there's a little station in there so we run our show from here too"  
  
" nice." Charity said.  
  
" two of the craziest guys work their, I swear all they do is scoop up girls."  
  
" really?"  
  
" yeah, I'll be sure NOT to intorduce them to you." Charity giggled.  
  
" this place is soo different from Harmony, by this time of the night everyone's asleep."  
  
" your joking?"  
  
" fast."  
  
" not in New York, everybody's just getting out by now. Ever been?"  
  
" no... I've never been out of Harmony; until now."  
  
" serious?"Charity knodded.  
  
" let's just say my familly had, parting issues."  
  
"I know what your talking about.My parents tried everything to get me to stay in New York."  
  
" so did my mom."They both headed back towards Boston U, and walked trough the hallways .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" so your like genious right?" a girl asked sitting on Miguel's lap.  
  
" kind of yeah."  
  
" cool, genious is my favorite type of beer."she said bubblly  
  
"oh I thought it was geunis"  
  
" yeah geunis, genious same thing"  
  
" right." Miguel said as he rolled his eyes, looking in the opposite direction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" everynight is like this huh?" Charity asked as they passed the room, Miguel and Marcus were in.  
  
"basiclly, yes."she said" well atleast for those girls, but I know where the better parties are," she winked at Charity as they continued to walk. " the ones I trow." they both laughed.  
  
" I'm gonna like it here" she said as they continued to walk.  
  
" see I told you." 


	2. Where Things Begin

Platonic.  
  
***Reader's Note***Hey! Welcome To "Platonic", I'm not gonna give you the plot; but I will tell you it's an Alternate/Universe story, so it's really doesn't have anything to do with what's happening on Passions right now.All the character's in this story are in their 20's and the vast majority of them attend Boston university except for Jhon while Charity is new to Boston U. Miguel a student of Boston U shares a room with Marcus Brown his childhood friend.  
  
Chapter One- Where Things Begin.  
  
" so here we are," Jhon started.  
  
"yup." Charity said as she peered through the window looking at the immense school.  
  
" you sure, about this beacause I mean you could always go to my school."  
  
" no thanks, I came here to get away from Harmony remember?" she laughed, as she noticed the dissapointment in his face. " look, it's only a 30 minute drive, I'll call you all the time I promise."she said sweetly.  
  
"...fine"he said reluctantly" but it doesn't mean I like the idea."  
  
" I know" she said as she unlocked the door and stepped out.  
  
" are you sure you gonna be okay?" he asked, more worried than she was.  
  
"yes!" she giggled "it's only gonna be a tour 'round the school, not a life shattering...whatever your thinking."  
  
"okay, I'll miss you. You know that right." he said as he approached her.Handing over her suitcase.  
  
" of course, " she said slyly " you better!"  
  
he laughed as he kissed her on the fore-head."bye babe." he said as he walked back over to his car.  
  
" bye Jhon."she smiled as she began to walk towards the step of Boston U, Jhon watching her, as she opened the doors, he steped in his car and sped off. Boston U was quiet, the only sound Charity could hear was that of the front office getting ready for another day, she walked towards it.  
  
" excuse me," she said softly, as she slowly entered the front office.  
  
" yes dear, can I help you?" the secretary openly greeted her.  
  
"yeah you can, acctually. I'm new here, and I heard in my acceptance letter that I have a meeting with the dean, and I'm kind of..." she blushed a bit.  
  
" lost" the secretary finished as she laughed" it's okay honey Boston U is a big school it's real easy to get lost just sit make yourself comfy, and in a few minutes I'll show you to the office."  
  
"thank you" Charity smiled.  
  
" no problem" she sais as she continued to work, and Charity setteled herself down on a chair.  
  
This was kind of the first time Charity was on her own. In Harmony she lead a sheltered life with her mom, and her aunt and grand-mother and she didn't really like Harmony, it was so perfect at times it didn't even seem real so she was more than happy to leave her familly and Harmony behind. She smiled with devious content, as she sat.Meanwhile in a dorm room Marcus was getting ready for class, as Miguel slept.  
  
Marcus happily put a cd into the player, as he began to iron." love and happiness, something that could make you do wrong...make you do right...heyy humm love, and happiness"he sang as he taped his feet." somethings going on someone's on the phone three o'clock, talking bout!...how she could make it right. Happiness is when you really feel good with somebody, nothing wrong with being in love with somebody...oh baby, love and happiness" he was sure to make his voice go higher when it came to singing the backrond singer's part. " love and happiness...if you be good to me I'll be good to you we'll---" he was quickly interrupted when someone whipped a pillow at his head,astonished Marcus turned around.  
  
"could you turn that off! I'm trying to sleep." Miguel thundered.  
  
"no" he said crisply as he continued." besides what do you care? you hardly ever go to class.It's a wonder how your so smart, it really is."  
  
" see that's where your wrong." he said slyly as he got out of bed." I'm going."  
  
" wow! what happened another test?"Marcus said sarcasticly.  
  
" no, I feel like it."he knodded as he walked to the bathroom.  
  
" humm." he said as he continued to iron."see eachother walk away with victory, heyy oh baby. Love and happiness oh!...." he continued to hum.  
  
"are you ready?" the secretary asked as she emereged from her desk and mounds of paper work.  
  
Charity shook her head, as they staretd down the hallway." this school is huge."she commented blankly looking down the hall in awe.  
  
" I know, it's kind of scary huh?"  
  
" yeah." she laughed.  
  
"well there are no worries I'm sure you'll fit right in."  
  
" I hope so."  
  
"well here we are Dean Sweetleson, she's really...sweet," she giggled as she started" you don't have to worry about a thing." she said as she ushered her in.  
  
" oh, hello" Mrs.Sweetleson said as she put down her phone." you must be Charity Standish." she stated whatching Charity freeze at the doorway." well come in, sit please."   
  
Charity walked in closed the door, and sat." hi"  
  
" the school is big isn't it" she commented knowing that was exactlly what she was thinking.  
  
" yeah" she smirked" immense really, sorry I just come from a real small town...so this is big for me."  
  
" oh no problem. I see it everyday, so where you from?"  
  
" Harmony."  
  
" um hum."  
  
" but trust me this is a change I'm willing to get used to, Harmony was so..."  
  
" wierd."  
  
"how'd you know?"  
  
" I used to live there."they both laughed." well come on I'll give you a quick tour.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I'm gone man."Miguel said as he started towards the door.  
  
" wait a minute, I got up earlier than you!"  
  
"well, isn't that wierd?" he said slyly, as he left and started down the hallway.  
  
" hey you."a girl said as she came out of her room.  
  
" hey." he said as he continued down the hallway.  
  
" Miguel! where were you?" another girl asked.  
  
" for what?"  
  
" the party last night?"  
  
" busy."  
  
" oh well there's something tonight if you want to drop by..." she casually started.  
  
" maybe." he said as he continued to walk.  
  
"hi Miguel" another group of girls said as they passed in the hallway.  
  
" what's up?"he siad calmly.  
  
" he's so hot!" what of them giddily exclaimed, as Miguel smiled.  
  
Charity and Mrs Sweetleson walked in the oposite direction towards Miguel, before he turned down another hallway into his human psycology class.  
  
"Platonic---well looky here! it's Mr. Lopez-Fidzgerald."Mr. Ratigan said as everyone turned around." nice of you to drop by."  
  
" well I was around, thought why not." he said as he sat.  
  
" humm, now where were we." he said as he redirected himself infront of the blackboard" Platonic" he siad as he wrote" webster difine's it as of or designating love as Plato described it, a desire for union with the beautiful, ascending in a scale of perfection from human passion to ecstacy in contemplation of the ideal."he said" many of have these type of relationships with the oposite sex, but really are the basses of a platonic friendship the same as... a normal relationship."  
  
" no, not exactlly." Miguel answered" platonic relationship's is just a relationship with or without, the boundries of a normal relationship...big diffrence."  
  
" and your hardly ever here...Mr.Lopez -Fidzgerald you amaze me."  
  
" I know isn't it scary." he laughed. 


	3. Girl Next Door

Chapter Three- Girl Next Door.  
  
***Reader's Note***hi! hope everyone's enjoying this one. I just wanted everyone to know, during and following this chapter their are some over the top jokes, and comments expresses mostly by Miguel please don't be offended, that's just kind of his personallity in the story for a bit. Enjoy ; ) .  
  
It was Friday afternoon about 3; 15, and all the students...most of the students where heading to their jobs, or looking for new jobs, quitting, dittching...that sort of thing.Marcus and Miguel were the first to get to work.  
  
" I can't believe, Sam wanted us to open up today!" Marcus whinned, as he searched his pockets for the keys.  
  
" I know why couldn't he get Kirk, he's probably watching Pokemon...or something right now."  
  
" dweeb" they both said toghether, as they eneterd the record store.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"um hum."Charity said, wishing she hadn't asked Jhon how his day was " wow sounds interesting." she smiled  
  
" oh me nothing, I'm just getting settled all my things got here, yeah" she said" um hum, alright baby I miss you too, love you bye" she said as she turned off her cellphone.  
  
" aww!" Destiny exclaimed lisening to the whole thing." that was the sweetest telephone call I've ever heard!"  
  
"you think so?"  
  
" yeah, by far." she said as she got off of her bed, and began to walk towards the door.  
  
" where you going?"  
  
" oh, I have to go to work."  
  
" oh."  
  
" don't worry, I'll be back soon."  
  
" it's alright, I was gonna go out anyway"  
  
" alright."she said as she got her purse" later"  
  
" later Destiny"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
' I like the way you do that right thurr( right thurr)  
  
switch her hips when you walking let down your hairr.(your hairr.)  
  
I like the way you do that right thurr( right thurr)  
  
lick your lips while you talking makes me scared( makes me scared)...'(Chingy`~Right Thurr.)  
  
"so what about...that girl?" Marcus said as he pointed her out.  
  
" umm, I'd give her a six."  
  
" six? why six?"  
  
" ah, I don't know always had something against a girl who looks like Brittney Spears...too fake."  
  
" ha! never even noticed that your right."  
  
"now she's a ten."  
  
" most deffinately agree.Doesn't look like much of a talker though."  
  
" is that really a bad thing ?" they both looked at eachother " No." they said as they laughed.  
  
"how about her?"  
  
" I don't know" he pondered.  
  
" you know, Sam doesn't pay you two to scope out girls!" Kirk snapped, as he interrupted their game.  
  
" oh that's really too bad Kirk...because he doesn't pay you, to go on the internet and talk to your Star Wars buddies either" Miguel said.  
  
" don't think we don't see you man."Marcus added." typing away, like there was no tomorow."  
  
" I mean what would Sam do if he heard about that?" Miguel said as, he walked down form the cash register, Marcus following.  
  
" good question Miguel, now that's something I'd really like to know."  
  
" aww c'mon guys, leave poor Kirk alone." Destiny said as she got in.  
  
"fine!" they both said childishly, as they returned to their post while Kirk scurried to the back room" Idiots" he hissed, as he walked.  
  
" needle dic---"  
  
"don't even Miguel" Destiny warned, as she went to the back room.  
  
" she's a ten!" Marcus said, loud enough for her to hear.  
  
" whatever Marcus!" she chimmed.  
  
Outside, of Sam's Record Store, Charity walked the streets exploring this big city she's just learning to call home.As she passed the record store she saw something that caught her eye, in the door of the caffe beside the record store" HELP WANTED!" the poster announced, written in bold.Knowing she needed a job, she didn't ignore the poster, she walked right in.  
  
" yes," the person said in a flustered tone.  
  
" oh, I saw the poster...I'm looking for a job."  
  
"good,have you been in jail?"  
  
" no" she laughed, at the question.  
  
" okay,do you need a greencard?"  
  
" no" she said in an awkward tone.  
  
" having boyfriend problems?"  
  
" not that I know of"  
  
" good your hiered"  
  
" when do I sart?"  
  
" today?" she said crisply.  
  
" today?"  
  
" yeah, my waitress ditched me see her boyfriend from Spain is in jail in grave danger of being deported...so she's going to bail him out."  
  
"o-k-a-y."  
  
" yeah, everything's in the back" she said as she watched Charity head to the back. " oh and welcome to the team" she said in a semi-cheerful tone.whithin a few minutes, Charity was serving her first costemers.  
  
" hey" she smiled warmly " welcome to..." she looked at her boss  
  
"Boston U caffe..."  
  
" what she said, can I take your order?"  
  
" I'll have..."  
  
Next door...  
  
" heyy! it's Peaches,"  
  
" and Cream, giving you all the jams on a Friday"  
  
" you know it...I feel like some Sean Paul right about now so I'm gonna play 'Like glue'."  
  
"smashing choice Peaches,"  
  
" 'Like glue' with Peaches, and Cream."  
  
" oh, and don't forget this show is run in Sam's Record Store, so drop by if you want to see us..."  
  
" or the hottest store clerks on earth!...and Kirk."  
  
" come on drop by, and don't forget to buy!"  
  
' yeah... yeah, yeah, yeah yeah.  
  
feel the trend now, Sean Paul  
  
lemme go so then.  
  
I don't really care what people say.  
  
and don't even watch what dem wha do  
  
still i gotta stick to my girl like glue, and  
  
i might those play numbers too.  
  
And I know the chalenge is getting dred, see  
  
allot of trees up in my head, got allot of   
  
damsiles in my bed to run that red...'  
  
The day turned to night, as the students finished up their jobs and got ready to enjoy their Fridays.Charity plopped down into the couch of the Boston U caffe, exhausted she'd never worked this hard in her entier life other's would propably hate that much work but to Charity, it was sort of the mark of her independance, she laughed as she thought of her mother, aunt and grandmother squander and worry about how she was going to survive in the 'real world' and all it's curputions,that could rock a sweet, innocent young woman such as herself to rock core. Seemed to her like she was doing just fine.  
  
" so, how'd you enjoy the first day...?"  
  
" Charity,"  
  
"Charity?"  
  
"as much as I'm supposed to enjoy it...I guess" she said faintly.  
  
" I like you."  
  
" good to know...?"  
  
" Connie."  
  
" Connie."she said as she got up from the couch" I wanna go home,"  
  
" alright you know when to be hear tomorow."  
  
" early." she said as she started towards the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" here you go, and thank you for shopping at Sam's Record Store."  
  
" no, thank you" the elderly woman said as she slid a twenty dollar bill with her number on it towards Miguel.  
  
" look's like you got a hot date this Saturday!" Kirk punned.  
  
" at least I'll have one." Miguel snapped.  
  
"please I have more dates than you can count"  
  
" I doubt that."  
  
" quit it you two!" Destiny screeched from the station.  
  
" I'm leaving." Kirk said as he headed towards the door.  
  
" it's about damn time!" Miguel thundered, as Kirk left." ready to go Marcus?"  
  
" yeah, I'm leaving Destiny" Marcus shouted.  
  
" I don't care Marcus!" she shouted back.  
  
"worth a try." he said in dispair, as Miguel patted him on the back.  
  
"later" he said as they both left.  
  
" Alright."they started out the door.  
  
" so what are we doing tonight?" they both looked at eachother.  
  
" drinking." they said as they both walked towars a pub nearby.  
  
Just as they walked off, Charity was getting ready to walk out of the coffe house.  
  
" alright Connie, I'm gone goodnight." she said as she closed the door behind her, and started to walk she noticed Destiny was still at the record store so she decided, to pop by.  
  
" hello?" she said quietly, as she walked in.  
  
" were about to---Charity!!!" Destiny exclaimed" come in, come in."  
  
" so here's where you work...how come I don't see the scopers."  
  
" oh they just left a couple minutes ago."she said as they walked towards the station"this is Alysa, Alysa this is my wicked cool roomate Charity."  
  
" hi" the both said cheerfully.  
  
" so how's the small town girl enjoying our big city?" Alysa asked, as her and Destiny began to pack all their equipment away.  
  
"I love it! acctually I just started a job next door."  
  
" really?" they both said.  
  
" yeah, at the coffe shop."  
  
" cool, then you could come hang out with us."Alysa said.  
  
" yeah." she said as she stood, in the doorway of the station, watching the other two work. " do you need any help?" she asked as she walked further in.  
  
" oh no, were almost finished.So you can have a look around while we finish up here if you want."  
  
" okay."  
  
" alright, I think were finished here."  
  
" looks like."  
  
" do you have the keys?"  
  
" yeah."  
  
" good 'cause I'm too tired right about now."  
  
" me too."  
  
" Charity were leaving?" Destiny chimmed.  
  
" okay, I'm comming." Charity said as she met the tow at the door.  
  
"let's go." Alysa said as she opened the door, and Destiny locked it.  
  
In other places, Miguel and Marcus were utterly and compleatly waisted as they stumbuled back to their room in Boston U.  
  
" I guessed I should of known by the way you parked you car outside waiting for the room to lapse." Marcus started to sing , off key.  
  
"see your the kind of person who believes making out once love and leave 'em fast" Miguel joined in.  
  
"guess, I must be dumb she had a pocket full of horses trojan and some other few..."  
  
" but it was..."  
  
" friday night guess that makes it all right, what have I got to loose?"  
  
"honey I said little red corvet, baby you much too fast."  
  
" little red corvet you need a love that's gonna last."  
  
" guess I should of closed my eyes when you led me to the place where your horses run free."  
  
"felt a little itch, when I saw all the pictures of jockies that were there before me..." Marcus continued to sing, as he opened the door.  
  
" but living all night, I started to worry wondered if I had enough class, but then is friday night I guess it makes alright and you said baby do you got enough gas...?"  
  
" oh yeah" they chimed in toghether, as they enetered there dorm room.  
  
" oh man, Prince is the best!" Miguel said in slurry tone.  
  
" yeah, he's pretty good." and for that moment they both stood in silence, and quickly after they passed out on the floor.  
  
' little red corvette, baby your much too fast,  
  
little red corvette, you need a love that's gonna last..."(Prince~Lil' Red Corvette.) 


	4. When Day When Both Paths Crossed

Chapter Four- The Day When Both Paths Crossed.  
  
The night turned to mourning at Boston U, and it's students were getting ready to start the day all over again.  
  
" hey" Charity said warmly.  
  
"oh, hey babe."  
  
" so what's up?"  
  
" oh I'm busy with this paper."  
  
" oh. Well I won't keep you, I just called to say hey."  
  
" alright bye" he said as Jhon hung up the phone.  
  
" bye," Charity answered, to the dial tone.  
  
" mourning Charity." Destiny said walking from the kitchen to their room.  
  
" mourning"Charity said in a dissapointed tone.  
  
" what's wrong?"  
  
" oh nothing, just a bit tired still."  
  
" me too."she said." can't believe you got a job on your second day here."  
  
" neither did I." Charity said" anyways, did you have breakfast yet?"  
  
" no, you acctually have breakfast in the mourning I never have time for it."  
  
" are you kidding? come on, I'll make you something." Charity said as she started towards the kitchen.  
  
Meanwhile, our two passed out drunks woke up and were now having breakfast and watching t.v.  
  
" who lives in a pinnapple under the sea?" the theme song, ran through the dorm room.  
  
"Spongebob Square pants!" both Miguel and Marcus, exclaimed happilly, as they continued to watch, and ever so often chuckle, and stuff cereal in there mouths.The suave and cool duo of Miguel and Marcus were every Saturday mourning broken down to nine year old boys, if all those girls could see them now!  
  
" what time is it?" Miguel asked.  
  
" eight."  
  
" are we opening the store today?"  
  
" Kirk." Marcus answere tottally absorbed into the cartoon.  
  
" excellent" he smiled as he turned to volume up and he and Marcus continued to chuckle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Charity where'd you learn how to cook?"  
  
" my grandmother." Charity smilled" I used to sit up on a stool, when a was small, and she'd let me cook with her, and that's how it's been ever since"Destiny smilled at the warm story " except I lost the stool when I was twelve, got a little too tall." they both giggled.  
  
" so how's Jhon?"  
  
" oh he's good, we couldn't talk to day though he had a paper to right."  
  
" oh."  
  
"yup." Charity said as she joined Destiny at the table." but it's alright though, some other time.It's just a phone call."  
  
" right."  
  
" so I heard, that this guy named...umm Marcus your a little..."  
  
" a little nothing, Marcus just wishes."  
  
" so you don't have a boyfriend."  
  
" acctually I used to have this thing, with this guy.But it didn't work out."  
  
"really?"  
  
" yeah, but that was allong time ago...how was your first day at the coffe shop?"  
  
" tiersome, but in a way I kind of liked it."  
  
"cool. I could never work in a coffe shop, the record store a perfect fit."  
  
" sounds fun working there, at the coffe shopt it's just me and the boss."  
  
" it is, you should stop by on your break you'll see exactlly what I mean."  
  
" I think I'll do that." Charity said as she looked at her watch " I better start getting ready for work."  
  
" me too." they both got up from the table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" man, Spongebob is the best!" Miguel exclaimed happilly as they show ended, and he turned the tv off.  
  
" where was this when we were growing up?"  
  
"seriously."  
  
" well time for work." Marcus said as he got up from the couch.  
  
" already?"  
  
" yup."  
  
"I'm not going." Miguel said in a serious tone.  
  
" see that's why you can't watch cartoon's in the mourning, you get hooked."Marcus chastized." yes you are!"  
  
"what are you going to do? drag me." he laughed, as Marcus shot him a look.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Connie?" she shouted to the empty coffe house " Connie?" she shrugged, as went to the back room, to find Connie and her boyfriend shoving their tounges down eachother's throat's." I'll come back" Charity said softly, as she closed the door,and made herself comfy on the couch, boared to death she decided to get her cellphone and call Jhon.She started to dial the number's.  
  
" hello?" a voice answered.  
  
" hey is Jhon there?"  
  
" one minute, Charity let me check." she waited, and waited...and waited until finally her first customer's came and she had to hang up.  
  
Next door at the record store, Destiny, Alysa and Kirk were getting thigs ready for the day waiting for Marcus and Miguel to arrive.  
  
" every Staurday mourning! it's the same damn thing"Kirk protested, as he walked to the back room." the two beuty queens are probably sleeping." he laughed at his smart remark" beauty queens, I'm too good." Just as he closed the door to the back room, Marcus came in, pulling Miguel along side him.  
  
" baby I'm here" Marcus shouted to the back.  
  
" whatever Marcus!" Destiny shouted back.  
  
" I'm gonna wear her down you'll see!"  
  
" sure you are," Miguel said sacasticly." when I fall in love!"  
  
" shut up!" Marcus snapped.  
  
" make me!"  
  
" gladly"he said as they started to play fight.  
  
" hey! hey!" Kirk said, as he emerged from the back room." stop it you bumbling fools."  
  
"what?" Miguel said as he pushed Marcus off.  
  
" you heard me." half nervous, half affraid of what Miguel would do to him. Kirk always had a way of getting on Miguel's nerves, from Kirk testing Miguel's intelligence or just breathing as far as Miguel was concerned, the feeling was mutual for Kirk but let's face it how could a 112 lb's of bones pummel a 210lb's of meat." now get back to work" he said , not facing Miguel.  
  
"you know what Kirk, I really don't care if your assistant manager your not my boss."  
  
" really, well I might not be your boss but trust me I can get you fired just as easilly, it'll be the happiest move I make..." he said as he began to work" Marcus is idiot enough." he hissed, as he went to the back room, Miguel and Marcus right behind ready, to cause him harm.  
  
" it's not worth it!" Destiny said as she placed herself infront of the back room door." he wasn't playing he can really get you fired."  
  
" I don't care! at least I'll know I beat him to a bloody pulp."Miguel shouted,so Kirk could hear.  
  
" just get to work!" Destiny laughed, as she directed Miguel to the cash.  
  
" you know Destiny, if I'm fired we can be toghether." Marcus stated leaning on the station door.  
  
" and I still wouldn't care." she laughed coldly, as she shut the door.  
  
" that's okay!" Marcus finished, talking to the door.Afterwards, he joined Miguel at the cash as their first customer's came in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" thank, you."  
  
" your very welcome, come back soon." Charity said warmly, as the costomer's left.She was still a bit upset about Jhon but he had a good reason she told herself, even though deep down inside she worried a bit.  
  
" I'll call you later." Connie said as her and her boyfriend stepped out of the back room.  
  
" sure" he answered,casually checking Charity out as he left.  
  
" isn't he great" she said faintly.  
  
" yeah, looks like a keeper Connie" said in sweet sarcasm, no matter how hard Charity tried she could master the real sarcasm, wasn't part of her character.  
  
"you really think so?" she asked looking at Charity with big eyes full of hope.  
  
" sure." she smilled.  
  
" I really like him."  
  
" I can tell." she said"look Connie when are you gonna get other waitresses, it so quiet in here."  
  
" soon I hope, I know exactlly what your talking about."Charity knodded, and continued to work." hey look, you can go on a little break if you want, I can take over for a bit."  
  
" thanks." Charity chimmed as she headed towards te back room.She knew she shouldn't even think about it, but she decided to give it one last try.  
  
" hello, is Jhon there?" she waited for a response" oh, well just tell him I called...please. Okay, thanks later."she shoved her cellphone deep down into her purse in frustation, and decided to pop in next door and see if the record store was as fun as it looked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
' Everywhere we go, people wanna know...  
  
who we are, so we tell them;  
  
this is D-Block Mighty,Mighty D-Block.  
  
Everywhere we go, people wanna know...  
  
who we are, so we tell them;  
  
this is D-Block Mighty,Mighty D-Block.  
  
Everywhere we go... People wanna know...  
  
D-Block.'(D.Block-Everywhere we go.)  
  
" ...I give her an eight, she's pretty cute but looks kind of crazy"Miguel said profoundly.  
  
" but is that a bad thing?"  
  
" yes, yes it is.Have you ever seen waiting to exhale,that girl burns all of her boyfriends clothes and then she blew up his car."  
  
"dirty"  
  
" my point exactly."  
  
" what about her?"  
  
" I don't even think that is a her." they both took a closer look." it isn't." Just then a floud of people walked into the record shop, along with Charity.  
  
" oh my God, Miguel look at the girl with the...blond farah hair."  
  
" eww! Marcus that's a guy, are you trying to tell me something?"  
  
" no! the one behind the guy with farah hair."they waited, for the guy to move, and there she was; searching the room of people for Destiny, and Alysa.Marcus and Miguel continued to stare at her like two hungry dogs to a t-bone."she could be my Charlie's Angel, any time!" Marcus said as he motioned to get up.  
  
' wo, wo, wo, wo  
  
yeah, yeah,yeah  
  
wo,wo,wo  
  
yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
ooh woo woo woo  
  
woo woo.  
  
when I first saw you baby( I wanted you down)  
  
me and those dreaming eyes of mine( started to cry, then dream  
  
wishing my fantasy would soon become a reality.oohh.  
  
'cause everytime I see you baby(all I do is sigh.)  
  
'cause your the most precious thing( that my dreaming eyes have ever seen  
  
so I could day dream me and those dreaming eyes of mine.) ooohh...  
  
"ding ding ding! she's a winner, excuse me." he smiled as he got up.  
  
" no that's alright Mark, I'll handle it." Miguel got up restraining Marcus.  
  
"it's okay, it's clear that this young lady needs assistance and I'm just the man to do so..."  
  
" what about Destiny."  
  
" what about her, boy you already know she doesn't want me, but she on the other hand will!" Marcus said as he began to walk towards Charity, as Miguel held him back by his shirt to get ahead of him.  
  
" I didn't want to take it this far, but if you go I'll tell every girl I know about what happened at my thirteenth birthday."  
  
" you wouldn't..." he gasped in dissbelief.  
  
" I'll start with Destiny."he smiled devilishly.  
  
" FINE!" he thundered childishly as he walked back to the cash, and as Miguel walked towards Charity, who was still searching the room before she noticed someone behind her.Just as Miguel let out his first word out, Kirk cut in.  
  
" hey! welcome to Sam's Record Store may I help you."  
  
"acctually---"Charity started.  
  
"it's alright Kirk I'll take over from here" Miguel said sliding infront of Kirk.  
  
"no I was---"  
  
" that's right Kirk you were just leaving." he said, Kirk facing his back.  
  
" I was not!" he protested.  
  
" but weren't you supposed to," he turned to him"get out of here...n-o-w" he quietly said in a threatening tone.  
  
" oh that, I remember now!" Kirk said , as he went to the next costumer with a residing look of fear.  
  
" sorry, he's new." Miguel explained.  
  
" no problem, can you tell me where Destiny is" she said as she took off her sun glasses, leabing Miguel verbally paralysed, stumped he just smiled.  
  
" she's over there." he said as he obliquely pointed to the station.  
  
" thanks."  
  
" pleasures all mine." he said as he watched her walk away, a smirk brushed upon his lips as he thought of all the naughty things he could do to the sweet innocent blond girl, rest assure after he was finished she wouldn't be all that innocent, but he'd deal with that later.First things first he'd have to get her, which to him wouldn't be that hard, now would it?  
  
" well...what she say?" Marcus said as Miguel got back to the cash register.  
  
"she asked for Destiny."  
  
" maybe she's..." Marcus started full of hope.  
  
" no."he interrupted  
  
" how would you know?"  
  
"it's me Marcus, I know."   
  
" whatever."  
  
" I better get going, I'll see you tonight"Charity said as she walked out with Destiny.  
  
" alright girl." she said, as they walked to the cash.  
  
" thanks again" Charity said.  
  
" no problem..."  
  
" Charity."  
  
" my favourite virtue."Miguel flirted.  
  
"right." she laughed, as she left.  
  
" so what's her story?" Miguel asked still watching Charity.  
  
" she works next door, she's new at Boston U and I don't want you bothering her."  
  
" okay." he said sharply.  
  
" good" she said as she walked back to the station.  
  
"I'm never a bother."he smiled deviously.  
  
Is it just that your the finest little thing that I ever saw,   
  
or is my imagination running to far.  
  
Is it that my eyes are telling me something you could never see,  
  
something like me being with you and being with me.' (D'angelo~me and those dreamin' eyes of mine.) 


	5. Intrigued

Chapter Five- Intrigued.  
  
  
  
Miguel got up early on Sunday, just to scope out Charity he was more than determined to add her to his long list of girls, he just didn't know how he'd do that yet.He kept on playing yesterday over and over in his mind, she didn't even make an effort to flirt with him, it even seemed as if she didn't really see him at all.She didn't casually slip him her number, or purposely fawn all over him like all the other girls did, and that made him want to get to know her even more.  
  
"you better get your tounge back in your mouth before she catches you"  
  
" what?"he turned to face the person.  
  
"you left pretty early this mourning and I know it wasn't for work."  
  
" I don't know what your talking about Marcus."  
  
"I'm sure you don't."Marcus said sarcasticly" c'mon Mikey time for work"  
  
"I wasn't watching her..." Miguel protested, as he turned away from the window.  
  
" sure."he said as they both started walking towards the record store.  
  
"but she would be an exquisite, addition to my list." he smiled deviously.  
  
" I don't think so."  
  
" why not ?"  
  
" you don't have a chance in hell."  
  
"that's what you think"  
  
" thought you weren't watching."  
  
" I have work to do." he said as he walked in.  
  
"wow the beauty queens are early." Kirk started, however Miguel was too concerned about getting Charity to even bother.  
  
" whatever Kirk just go to the back room and play." Marcus said." let the men do their work.Right baby." He finished.  
  
"Marcus, if you call me baby one more time..." Destiny started.  
  
" you'll give up, and give in to me."  
  
" no, I"ll make sure that'll be the last word you ever say."  
  
" ohh!" Miguel chimmed in." that was a nice one Destiny." she smiled as she walked back into the station.Marcus went to pack away some cd's, and left Miguel at the register alone, as some customer's came in.  
  
Charity was in the middle of packing supplies away when she heard he cellphone ring, she wished it was Jhon so wanting to give him a piece of her mind, or at least try to.  
  
" hello?"  
  
" what a friend we have in...Jesus!   
  
all our saints are beared to rest,  
  
what a privoledge to carry  
  
everything to lod in prayer."she sang happilly.  
  
" oh hi grand-ma."  
  
" hey sweety, I trust you're comming from church."  
  
" well, sort of."  
  
"good dear, I just called to check up on you you must know your mother ,aunt and I are worried sick."  
  
" oh don't be I'm fine" she said as she continued to pack.  
  
"acctually I got a job."  
  
" how excellent"  
  
" yeah, and everything here's going good."  
  
" you know you if you change your mind..."she started, trying to convince her to leave, just like Jhon had done.  
  
" grand-ma I'm not, I love it here."  
  
" but Boston's..."  
  
" sin city... I know, I think your wrong there's nothing sinful about it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miguel! come help me pack away these cd's."  
  
" alright."   
  
" hey, hey hey, unfourtunately it's just Peaches today, Cream got a little under the wheater so she couldn't be here, but were still gonna try, to get this show done without her.It's Sunday and you all know what that means it oldies but goodies day, so please feel free to call in, and give me an oldy but goody to play for ya."she said" I'll start it off with, some New Edition and Candy girl."  
  
' my girl's like candy a candy dream,  
  
she knocks me high up off my feet,   
  
she's just so fine, as can be I know   
  
this girl was made for me.  
  
candy girl, you rock my world  
  
you look so sweet, your a special treat  
  
candy girl, all I want to say, is I need your  
  
love every singal day...'  
  
" so what are we doing tonight ?" Marcus started, effortlessly trying to shake Miguel's lustful thoughts.  
  
" yeah, right."  
  
"oh so your gonna go visit my grand-ma with me."  
  
" sure."  
  
"cool, then we could go watch pokemon with Kirk."  
  
" yeah why not."feeling fresh,Marcus decided to take advantage of the situation.  
  
"and then, you could give me your paycheck."  
  
"yea---hell no! give you my paycheck what are you my pimp or something?"  
  
"I was for a few seconds!" he laughed"where were you?"  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"thinking pretty hard there."  
  
"yeah, so?"he said as he started to pack again.  
  
" no reason."Marcus continued also, watching Miguel's every move.  
  
" what?"  
  
" nothing, can't I watch my boy work."  
  
" no" he said franqly.  
  
"oh just give it up Miguel!"  
  
" what the Hell are you talking about Marcus? you've been babeling on and on like this for the whole day, I think your sick." he said as he walked off." you should really get that checked."  
  
"no, I'm just fine you're the one who's a bit delirious Miguel."he said as he followed.  
  
" your hooked."  
  
" on what?"  
  
"you know what! she's the drug and your the messed up addict."  
  
" c'mon Marcus."  
  
" okay maybe your not hooked, but look at the situation; this outrageously pretty girl came into are record shop, and she didn't fall head over heals for you! and it's killing you." Miguel walked away rolling his eyes" you can deny it but we both now it," Marcus started following" maybe the hot-to-trot Miguel Lopez-Fidzgerald is loosing his touch." he teased.  
  
" hello? this is Peaches"she waited for a response"okay, I'll play that for you."  
  
' don't have to be beautiful, to turn me on.  
  
just need your body baby, from dusk t'ill dawn.  
  
you don't need expierence, to turn me out.  
  
just leave it all up to me, I'm gonna show you what it's all about.  
  
you don't need to be rich, to be my girl.  
  
don't have to be cool, to rule my world,  
  
aint not particular sign I'm more compatible with  
  
I just want your extra time and your...  
  
kiss' (Prince~Kiss.)  
  
Marcus and Miguel were still bickering over what he was thinking about went Kirk walked up." wantts the matter Miguel having trouble getting to second base."he smirked at his coment as if it was the best thing he'd ever said.Both Miguel and Marcus exchanged looks, then Miguel searched under the register and took out his beloved silver bat, that he took out at moments when, Kirk annoyed him the most, most of the time he'd just put it on the desk, but today he wanted to have a little fun.   
  
" acctually, Kirk I'm not."  
  
"oh, why do you have the bat out Miguel?" he asked nervously backing away.  
  
"no reason, I was just wanted to know If you'd play some baseball with me," he started as he got up from the cash and walked towards Kirk.  
  
" no!" he whinned.  
  
" oh c'mon it'll be fun!"he smiled as he followed him with the bat, just then Kirk let out a girlish scream and ran around the record store, screaming things like ' oh God, he's going to kill me.' or ' help me!' he found refuge behind Destiny as she stepped out of the station to see what was going on.  
  
" Miguel!" she screeched." give me the bat!"  
  
"but I was having so much fun"he started" wasn't I Kirk."  
  
" Destiny take the bat, please." he said as he hid behind her.  
  
" Miguel I swear if you don't give me that damn bat!"  
  
" alright, alright" he said as he handed the bat to her" kill joy." he hissed as he walked away.  
  
" you have to stop annoying Miguel like that, next time I'll let him chase you with that bat I swear to God."she said as she turned to face Kirk, who had already ran to the back room." boys! I'm working with a bunch of boys!" she exclaimed in distress, as she shut the station doors.  
  
" that was good, that boy was so scared I thought he was about to wet himself." Marcus howled.  
  
"yeah, it was pretty funny" he laughed.  
  
Next Door...  
  
" Charity come, I've got a surprise for you!" Connie yelled.  
  
" what?" Charity said walking out of the back room.  
  
" I'd like you to meet out two new waitresses, Bridgette and K.C"  
  
" thank God!" Charity sighed with relief.  
  
"they'll both be starting today."  
  
she smiled " hi."  
  
" hey" they both answered.  
  
" what a kodack moment, anyways time to start ladies we have work to do."they all went to tend to their customer's  
  
Night quickly came as Charity and the other tow girls continued to work, and Miguel continued to terrorize Kirk.Charity closed up the coffe house and walked next door to the record store to meet Destiny.Destiny, Miguel and Marcus were at the station talking as she came in.Charity opened the door, and took a walk around the record store.  
  
" yeah, you did really scare Kirk."Destiny said.  
  
" he just get's on my nerves."   
  
" he get's on all of our nerves" Marcus added" as he noticed someone, in the record store." hey, it's your roomate Destiny."  
  
" it is." Miguel said calmly as he got up.  
  
" yup, it is." Marcus teased.  
  
" nothing , I don't want any of you messing with her like you do to those little block head girls at school."  
  
" we won't we promise"Marcus said" right Miguel."  
  
"yeah whatever" he said fixaded on Charity.  
  
"I'm going home." Destiny said, as she opened the station door" lock up, okay?" she said handing the boys the keys.  
  
" alright." Miguel said, he watched Destiny get Charity and walk off just then she turned around and waved at the two.Both of them waved like two little kids back at them.  
  
"look at you," Marcus laughed" your like a little junky!"  
  
" yeah, sure" he answered, dazed.  
  
" junky" he laughed" come on man, let's go home"  
  
" you see those two back their, Charity."  
  
" yup."  
  
" their the scopers"  
  
" oh" Charity said silently, as they started to walk.  
  
" don't get me wrong their hot as hell, but their bad for you!" Charity giggled" I'm serious."  
  
" well don't worry about me, I already have a boyfriend."  
  
" true." she said" so when is he comming to visit, what does he look like, I can't believe you haven't told me all of this yet!!"  
  
" well, he didn't tell me yet."  
  
" um hum so...what does he look like."  
  
" he's tall, he's real cute..."  
  
" your talking about us aren't you." Miguel said asthey sneaked up behind the two.  
  
" no!"Destiny started" thought I told you two to lock up."  
  
" we did, but what kind of gentelmen would we be if we let you two walk home alone could we Miguel."  
  
" well that'd be insane Marcus." he said as he and Marcus cut in and got between Charity and Destiny. 


	6. Battle Of Witts

Chapter Six- Battle Of Witts.  
  
Charity was fast asleep, when her cellphone rang.Her hand lifelessly searched the night table for it.  
  
" hello?" she said half asleep.  
  
" hey babe."he said charmingly, knowing Charity couldn't resist that.  
  
" Jhon, what a surprise" she said trying her hardest to be mad.  
  
" okay, I know I shouldn't of tried to rush you off the phone the other day..."Jhon started.  
  
" no kidding."she interrupted.  
  
" but I'm sorry, and I'll make up for it"he finished.  
  
" how?"she said as she sat up.  
  
"I'll come see you."  
  
" really?"she said with a certain joy in her voice.  
  
" yeah tomorrow, but that's only if you'll forgive me."  
  
"...you know I do." she said warmly, as she smiled.  
  
" good."Jhon finished crisply. "anyways I got to go, I love you."  
  
" love you too."  
  
" bye."  
  
" okay, bye."Charity jumped out of her bed happilly and got ready for her first class.Meanwhile,this time Miguel was the one who woke up early, making a heep of noise, and on purpose too!  
  
"Miguel," Marcus screeched, as he took his night mask off " I'm gonna ask you one time, and one time only before I get up from this bed, and cause you real harm. What are you doing up so early?"  
  
" going to class."he answered, calmly.  
  
" I'm not playing with you man, be serious where you going ?"Marcus said know sitting up in his bed.  
  
" I'm seriously, going to class."Miguel smirked, as he continued to make noise.  
  
" okay, what kind of trouble are you in."  
  
" why is it whenever I want to go to class, you think I'm in trouble; your supposed to be happy like ' yay! he's going to class' " he laughed, as he glided around the dorm room.  
  
" so why are you going to class!?"  
  
"well...to enjoy the gift of learning."he said smartly.  
  
" right, why don't you cut the crap and tell me why your really going?"  
  
" alright... I'm going to see her."  
  
" what!?" then Marcus realized who he was talking about"fool, were in a school of over a thousand, so your odds are like, well one to a thousand." he laughed  
  
"no, I think the odds are on my side see what the most popular class for half this University ?"  
  
" Mr Rattigan's human psycology class."  
  
" good answer."  
  
" I don't get it. We have tons of girls litterally trowing themselves at us, and your still hung up on this one?"  
  
"that's the thing, she doesn't and I wanna know why...and then have her in the process."  
  
"pretty confident, but last time I checked she hardly even knew your name; and Destiny said that she didn't want you..." Marcus added smugly.  
  
" go back to sleep."Miguel snapped , as he headed towards the door.  
  
" go back to sleep," he mimicked. "I hope she slaps the hell out of your scheming ass!" he shouted as he fell back to sleep.  
  
Miguel headed down the hallway and dodged the crowd of girls, and got into Mr Rattigan's full classroom, and just as he suspected.Once again he stood their paralysed so to speak, as he admired how beautiful she was, quickly he snapped himseld out of that and proceeded to get the seat next to hers " Miguel!" someone called out from up ahead, making Miguel stop dead in his tracks.  
  
"Mr. Rattigan not now!" he whinned, as he watched a floud of people sit down and block his way to Charity.  
  
"why what's wrong ?"  
  
" nothing, it's gone now." he said in dispair.  
  
"okay," he said in an awkward tone " I'm glad your here."  
  
" yeah?"  
  
" yeah, maybe you could make this comming to class a trend huh?"  
  
" we'll see." Miguel said, as he setteled into another row.  
  
"alright kids,where going a page deeper in our lesson about platonic relationships,"he started" we all know thanks to Mr. Lopez-Fidzgerald," Mr Rattigan smiled, looking towards Miguel as Miguel faked a smile back."what a platonic relation ship is.Today I wan't to go a step further, in this by saying with my expierience I find that," he looked at the crowd, and gave a smirk" a platonic friendship is a real relationship?"  
  
Before Miguel could word out an answer, a soft voice answered." yeah, a platonic frienship's like a step ahead of a friendship. In a sense that it's something more, a platonic relationship's almost like a real relationship."  
  
" no it isn't, it's a more liberated than a real relationship." Miguel retorted.  
  
" really, well in a definition isn't a platonic relationship is having love for a person...like a relationship,and releasing a cetain desier, which is what's done in a real relationship. Okay, maybe it's not a legitament relationship, but it's getting to that point."  
  
'damn she's right.' he thought, he shifted through his mind to think of a good comback." she's right" he sighed, as he planted himself down in his seat.  
  
" I think you've just met your match Miguel." Mr. Rattigan pointed out, as Charity smiled.She never really got the chance to speak her mind back in Harmony; someone was alawys telling her how to think, or what's best to think, finally she was getting the chance to express how she really felt, without being interrupted.Meanwhile Miguel was more intrigued with Charity than ever before, not only was he stunnig , but she was something that all the girls he saw never were.Smart; this made him more determined to get her than ever.  
  
After awhile the discussion died down, and Mr. Rattigan began to teach, time passed and the class, was on it's last few seconds." I want you, to write me a paper on, Plato's concept of platonic; This will finish our little lesson, I want this on my desk, a week from now.Class dissmissed." he said as the class filed out.  
  
Miguel waited by the doors to finally catch Charity." you killed me out there" he smiled as she came out.  
  
" I'm sorry about that..." she said sweetly." Miguel right?" she said as she looked up at him  
  
" yeah." he smiled, as he got an idea" and you know you could make it up to me."he said slyly.  
  
" really?"Charity said, knowing exactly what he was going to ask.  
  
"you could do something with me..."  
  
" I'm busy" she interrupted.  
  
" how about, after that?"  
  
" still busy."  
  
"okay...how about a week after that?"  
  
" still busy" she smiled as she started, down the hallway.  
  
" what about..."  
  
" look, Miguel I'm really flatered I really am" she said with all honesty" but you're waisting your time with me,I'm totally unavailable." she said as she walked away, ' this is a fisrt' Miguel thought to himself as he watched her walk away, he'd never been turned down...ever.This was his first taste of rejection, but he wasn't planning on quitting like most would've done in his situation.Oh no, not Miguel Lopez-Fidzgerald he was persistant and that very word "unavailable" was a trigger for him, to make her "available" and very soon.I know what you must be thinking scheming's wrong bad, Miguel bad! but Miguel never met a girl like Charity before, for the first time he was being chalenged; and he'd be damned to let something like"unavailable" stand in his way! 


	7. Friends First

Chapter Seven- Friends First.  
  
' Girls I love you.. I love all y'all  
  
Hehehe, hehehe, f'real  
  
I love girls, girls, girls, girls  
  
Girls, I do adore  
  
Yo put your number on this paper cause I would love to date ya  
  
Holla at ya when I come off tour, yeah...  
  
"hey Miguel." a girl winked, as she passed him in the hallway.  
  
" hey" he smiled, as he continued to walk.  
  
" comming to the party tonight?" another group of girls asked.  
  
" maybe" he answered like always.  
  
" he's so goregeous!" the same girl excalimed ectatickly, and Miguel gave off the exact same smile, as he continued to walk.  
  
"that class was brutal huh? Miguel" one girl said as she popped up behind him.  
  
"yeah." he answered,not really even knowing the girl, let alone what class they were both in, if they even were.  
  
I got this Spanish chica, she don't like me to roam  
  
So she call me cabron plus marricon  
  
Said she likes to cook rice so she likes me home  
  
I'm like, "Un momento" - mami, slow up your tempo  
  
I got this black chick, she don't know how to act  
  
Always talkin out her neck, makin her fingers snap  
  
She like, "Listen Jigga Man, I don't care if you rap  
  
You better - R-E-S-P-E-C-T me... '(Jay-Z~Girls,Girls,Girls)  
  
" Miguel!" they would all call out as he continued down the hallway, and he would casually stop and talk to the girls, flirt with them a bit, and leave.He continued down the hallway, just like he wasn't just rejected a few minutes ago, yeah he was a little hurt, I mean who wouldn't it was his first taste of rejection. However he was determined, and confident, plus he didn't want to ruin his rep by sulking along the halls, he wasn't that kind of guy.As each girl passsed him, and gave him the usual look, he smiled 'one day, she'll look at you this way'he thought while making a sharp turn around the hall.  
  
" I don't get it why do all the girls fall all over him." on girl said watching as Miguel passed.  
  
"well think about it,he's a bad boy, the guy every girl dreams of...and he's pretty smart."  
  
"true,I heard he hasn't fallen in love...ever."  
  
" I'd sure like to show him love" the other smiled."oh, if someone could tame him"she responded whimsfully, as they both watched him go.  
  
" whatever!"she said as she broke her gaze and walked back into the dorm room.  
  
" Destiny!" she called out to the empty dorm room, hearing no answer she quickly remembered that Destiny had class.She closed the door, and walked in, resting her stuff and herself on the couch.Their it was, he first day at Boston U, it really wasn't as hecktick as she imagined but that wasn't too much of a bad thing. If only her familly could see her now, small town Charity acctually making it in ' big, bad, Boston' as he grand-mother liked to call it.For a moment she thought to call her mother, but she shyed away from it, she wasn't in the mood for her mother fawning over her, and pleading for her to come home. Instead, she turned on the radio and relaxed a bit, she enjyoyed the sweet joys of solitude, and her new found independance in Boston.  
  
'what you think about a girl like me.  
  
buy my own car and spend my own money,  
  
only ring your celli when I"m feeling lonely,  
  
when it's all over please get up and leave.  
  
Please don't call me baby, 'cause I'll call you  
  
don't mean to hurt your feeling got allot to do.  
  
'cause I'm my number one pryority, no falling  
  
in love no, not for me.' ( Destiny's Child~ Independant Woman part II)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I'm home!" Miguel called out into the dorm room."when animals attack" was his response, as he walked in to find Marcus watching the idiotic show.  
  
" oh hey man!" he said as he turned off the t.v.  
  
" when animals attack?"he laughed, as he rested his stuff on the floor"next thing, you'll tell me you love Passions." he smirked as he walked over to his bed.  
  
"okay that was only one episode! and you were watching it too."  
  
" yeah, but I was watching it for the girls."  
  
" that's what they all say!" Marcus taunted, as he walked to the kitchen." so did you see her?"he chimmed.  
  
"yeah." he said crisply, not really wanting to mention his first taste of rejection.  
  
"yeah, and what did she say. Most importantly what did you do?" Marcus laughed, as he poked his head out.For the first time in awhile Miguel picked up one of his books and burried his face in it as he said" she wasn't interested."  
  
" what!" Marcus exclaimed,as he rushed over to Miguel tossing the book aside" I must be hearing things, because I could of sworn I heard ' she wasn't interested." he didn't answer the very sentence cut through his ego, like butter to a knife." oh this is beautiful!" Marcus continued as he paraded through the dorm"she turned you down! told you, you should leave her alone." he said, as Miguel looked on to his long time trusted childhood friend ridicule him.In what should of been one of his desperate times.  
  
"look, she didn't say it like she didn't want me or anything acctually she said she was quite flattered... but she's 'unavailable.' " he finally said very quietly.  
  
" she has a boyfriend, well that isn't so bad Miguel" he reasured him, as he patted his friend on the back"guess your back to the party girls right?"he looked on to him, only for him to look away." are you kidding me,"  
  
"no I'm not."  
  
" but she has a boyfriend."  
  
" I din't say I was gonna break up their relationship...intentionally."he smilled.  
  
"wow" Marcus exclaimed tooken aback by Miguel's determination." the poor guy better watch out."they both laughed.  
  
"I just have to figure out how." he contimplated.  
  
" alright, I have to go work on my paper so..." he staretd  
  
"that's it!" he exclaimed." Marcus man I could kiss you right about now!: he smiled, smaking Marcus on the cheek.  
  
" don't!"he replied,grabbing Miguel's hand." what'd I do?" he asked curiously.  
  
" we have, a paper to right for Mr. Rattigan's class"  
  
" so what does that have to do with Charity?"  
  
"she'll be working on that paper, in the libary."  
  
" so all you'll have to do is drop by, and..."  
  
"do what I do."  
  
"what if it doesn't work."  
  
" than I'll give up."  
  
" sure you will." he said looking over at him skepticlly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"any man of mine better be proud of me; and even when I'm ugly he still better love me.I could be late for a date that's fine but he better be on time.Any man of mine says it fits just right, when in truth is fits a little too tight, and anything I do or say It'll be okay, if I have a bad hair day." Charity sang allong to the radio, not paying attention to Destiny walk in, quickly she snuck up behind Charity to surprise her.  
  
" and if I change my mind.Amillion times, I wanna hear him say Yeah(Yeah). Yeah(Yeah) yeah I like it that way." Destiny continued.  
  
" any man of mine, better walk the line...he better show me a teasing, squeasing beautiful kind of time!"they both sang.  
  
"any man who know's how the story goes! he's gotta be a..."  
  
" heart beating..."  
  
" breath taking..."  
  
"earth shaking kind!"  
  
" any man of mine!"Charity went over to the radio and turned it off."thought I was alone" she said timidly.  
  
"nope!" Destiny laughed."but I must it admit, that's the most fun I've had singing a country song."  
  
" it was kinda funny."Charity smiled, as se redirected herself to the kitchen.  
  
" so how was class?"Destiny said as she trew, her stuff onto the couch and joined Charity at the kitchen.  
  
" interesting, to say the least."Charity giggled.  
  
" Mr. Rattigan's class."  
  
" yeah, they were talking about PLatonic relationship's"  
  
" really?" Destiny said as she shifted through the refridgerator.  
  
" yeah," she smiled" speaking of relationship's guess who called today!"  
  
"...Jhon!"  
  
" yeah, he's comming over tomorow."she said happilly but then something dawned on her" he's comming tomorow..." she repeated blankly.  
  
"problem?"  
  
"yeah" she said, as she walked over to her dorm room" he's comming tomorow and look at me! what am I gonna wear!" she said as she shifted through her clothes" what are we gonna do!?" Destiny laughed, as she watched Charity frantickly shifting through her closet.  
  
" don't worry, you look fine. You have tons of beautiful outfits to chose from, and this is Boston you'll have tons to do but I doubt, Jhon will be thinking about all that." she smiled warmly"relax!"  
  
" your right!"Charity laughed at how crazy she was acting"I can't wait to see him." she smiled, as she plopped down onto her bed.  
  
" I know you can't! but before you two go off on your own,introduce me first!"she teased as she sat down beside her.  
  
" I promise."she said, as she looked down at her watch." you know what I'm gonna go down to the librarry, and get this paper started before Jhon get's here."  
  
" alright."Charity gathered her stuff, and within a few minutes she was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I can't believe your taking it this far." Marcus said, as he and Miguel walked towards the door.  
  
"don't want to let this one go."  
  
" really"Macus said skepticlty" you know Miguel, the way your going after Charity, it kinda looks like your.."  
  
" I'm not in love with her, Marcus. I hardly know her that's not gonna happen, I just want to get to know her that's all."  
  
"define, 'get to know.' "he said raising an eyebrow to Miguel.  
  
"what's their to define." he smiled, as he headed towards the door.  
  
" I don't know how we stayed friends this long!"  
  
"because you just love me Marcus!" he laughed, as he left.  
  
Charity searched Boston U for the library, and got lost.She let out a silent curse as she headed back to the from office to see if anyone would help her; she pushed open the office doors, to find what looked like an empty room, she searched iot and found a desk full of papers. " hello?" she called out, as she approched the front desk, looking over it.  
  
" hey!" the secretary exclaimed as she popped out from nowhere, scaring the life out of Charity." oh sorry honey I didn't mean to scare you, I was a tad busy as you can see."she smiled slighty, as she reffered to the paper work.  
  
" oh," she smiled, clentching her heart" it's just fine" she said as she took a big breath to calm herself"yeah, do you know where the library is, I can't find it and it's real frustrating."  
  
Meanwhile, Miguel was heading for his...second trip to the library when he happened to overhear, Charity's conversation with the secretary.He quietly opened the door and snuck, it making it look like he was their for awhile.  
  
" oh, well that's no problem." she smiled, as she looked over Charity's shoulder to find Miguel, somene who happened to find himself, at the front office outstandingly, often. " Miguel! what a lovely surprise." she smiled warmly" what the issue today?"  
  
" I'm hurt Mrs.Campbell, I mean can't a guy pay a visit to his favorite secretary."  
  
" no, not when it comes to you" she laughed." listen, could you do me a favour and, get ths young lady to the library."  
  
"of course"he smiled.  
  
"he's a charmer your in great hands" she whispered to Charity.  
  
" don't I know it" she smiled slightly, as she walk towards him.  
  
" thank you!" she chimmed, as they left while she picked up the phone and sunk back into her work.  
  
For the first bit, they walked in silence, ever so often smiling at eachother and looking the opposite derection.  
  
"so," Charity started off.  
  
" yeah, so." he laughed." how's Boston U treating you?"  
  
" good, but the school is..."  
  
" huge."  
  
" yeah" she laughed." I can't even count, the times I've gotten lost."  
  
" yeah, it happend to me too when I first started.It's a little frustrating at first, but you'll get used to it."  
  
"I hope so, I don't know how much getting lost I can take."they both laughed.  
  
" so your Charity, Destiny's friend right?"  
  
" yup."  
  
"I bet she's told you about me and Marcus huh?" he said looking in her direction.  
  
" yeah, Marcus and Miguel the girl scopers!" she giggled." is it really true?" she asked curiously.  
  
" in a sense yeah; but let me get the record straight, were allot more taim then Destiny thinks we are."  
  
" really?"  
  
" were good boys and real good boys at that."  
  
"good to know."she said as they faced the library doors" so this is the library?"  
  
" at least that's what it say's."as he opened the door for Charity, once again she was taken aback by how enormous the library was, it was three times the size as the library back home." small town girl huh?" he laughed, as he watched Charity's reaction.  
  
" ...yeah"she blushed slightly"this is allot to get used to."she said blankly taking it all in.  
  
"true, but with Destiny, Marcus and me you'll be just fine." he reasured.  
  
" you know, Destiny told me not to get mixed up with you."she smirked, as she faced him.  
  
"well,"he said as he moved closer to her" what Destiny doesn't know, won't hurt her...or us." they both laughed as they headed, down the steps and into the library. Start of some kind of friendship, don't you think!? 


	8. When Meeting With Competition

Chapter Eight - When Meeting With Competition.  
  
'She loves you,(yeah, yeah, yeah)  
  
She loves you( yeah, yeah, yeah)  
  
She loves you( yeah, yeah, yeah)  
  
Two young lovers, walking through, the field of flowers pushing dasies at their feet.The wind whispeing the whiles of love, commitment and matching 'his' and 'her' sweat suits.  
  
" oh I wuv smoopsy woopsy bear." he said as he nusseled against her face.  
  
" aww I wuv you too."  
  
" oh" both lover's coued incipidly, as they continued to skip through the daisies.  
  
She loves you, and you know that can't be bad.  
  
She loves you, and you know you should be glad.  
  
Miguel let out a gut retching scream before jumping out of his bed in a cold sweat.He paced around the dorm room scratching his head trying to get the, sickeningly sweet image out of his head.  
  
" Dammit! Miguel what's your problem now?"Marcus thundered as he emerged from his bed, yet again taking off his night mask.  
  
"it was horrible." he said blankly as he continued to pace.  
  
" what was?"  
  
"commitment,love and matching 'his' and 'her' sweat suites."  
  
" what the hell?" Marcus said while giving Miguel a contorted look.  
  
" I had a nightmare man!"  
  
" oh."Marcus said as he made an effort to go back to sleep.  
  
"we were pushing dasies, and and talking baby talk.God I couldn't of gauged my eyes out."Marcus laughed, at his friends attitude towards the dream.  
  
"aww poor baby"Marcus teased." it's okay Miguel I wuv you!"  
  
" stop it!" he whinned.  
  
"it was just a messed up dream Miguel," he sighed as he sat up to face Miguel "just quit the drinking of beer before bedtime, and you'll be just fine."Marcus aid as he fell back to sleep. MIguel on the other hand didn't want to go to sleep, fearing he'd have the sma e dream again or worse so he just sat down on the couch, and staired obliequely through out the room.  
  
With a love like that, you know you should be glad.' ( She Loves You~ The Beatles.)  
  
"I can't believe your acctually hear."  
  
" well believe it, I'm not going anywhere you're just stuck with me" Jhon smiled, as he leaned over to kissed her." I love you."  
  
" I---"Charity's words were interrupted by her alarm clock.She once again lifelessly searched her night table for the button, and jabed her finger onto the stop button.  
  
" she wakes!" Destiny laughed out as she saw Charity getting up.  
  
" don't I usually get up around now?" Charity asked faintly, as she got out of her bed.  
  
" with all the panicing you were doing yesterday, thought you'd be up earlier."  
  
"too tierd."she said as she plopped herself down on the couch.  
  
" the essay, how long did you stay at the library?"  
  
" I don't even remember" Charity laughed."I got back late though."  
  
"humm, didn't get lost or anything?"  
  
Flashback-----  
  
" you know, Destiny told me not to get mixed up with you."  
  
"well,"he said as he moved closer to her" what Destiny doesn't know, won't hurt her...or us."  
  
-----------------  
  
" no" Charity said as she got up, an walked towards her bed." getting better at finding my way everytime."  
  
" that's good."Destiny smilled." you know what let me make breakfast today, since you have some kind of day ahead of you."  
  
" sure."  
  
" did Jhon say when he was comming?"she trailed from the kitchen.  
  
" later today, I think." Charity said as she joined Destiny at the kitchen." I really can't wait."  
  
"I can tell."Destiny said, as she peered into the fridge. Charity looked at the calender and noticed a date circled in bold red.  
  
"it's pay day today!" Charity exclaimed as she went over to the calender, to see if it was true.  
  
" yeah!"  
  
" well this day keeps getting better, and better!" she smiled, still focusing on the calender.  
  
" let's see if you say that after you see your paycheck." they both laughed.  
  
" hey! it's my first real paycheck."  
  
" again. Let's see if you say that after you see it."  
  
" I want to go anyways." Charity said as she sprinted from her chair, towards the door.  
  
"okay, well could you get mine too!" Destiny trailed form the kitchen.  
  
" yeah." Charity said, as she fixed her hair and left, she started towards the noisy hallway.At the same time Miguel and Marcus down the hallway heaing to their mail boxes to get their paychecks.  
  
"man I hate writting thease stupid philosephy papers." Marcus started" all these crazxy complexe ideas that nobody could figure out. I swear, I think all those philosepher's where taking something when they wrote all this bullsh*t."at first Miguel didn't answer he smiled, and proceeded to open his mailbox.  
  
" do you need help?"  
  
" no. I'll get Destiny to help me, she's good at all that stuff."  
  
" right.I'd like to see that happen."  
  
"very funny! Miguel" he said sarcasticlly, as he opened his mail box." not like anything's happening with you and Charity, so don't even start with me!"  
  
" you should know."  
  
"what happened then?"  
  
" I'm taking baby steps."he said slyly, as they both opened their envelopes.  
  
"baby steps." Marcus mocked, quickly smiling when he say his paycheck looking towards MIguel who was also smilling." I love pay day." Marcus said a sheepish tone.  
  
"me too." Miguel replied equaly sheepish."you ready?" he said looking towards Marcus.  
  
" yeah." and at that point, both Miguel and Marcus started to do their "Pay Day Dance" yeah , you read right. " Pay Day Dance."It was a tridition for the two, every pay day they'd dance like two drunken fools, of course after they were positive no girls were watching.That would of been a nightmare.Just as they were in the middle of their dance Charity walked in, suprised to find the scoper's dancing, like two...it was out of character to say the least, however she stopped to enjoy(laugh at) the whole thing.  
  
" Miguel." Marcus said stopping, as he noticed Charity saw the whole thing.  
  
" what?"  
  
" hey Charity, girl how's...how's it going.."Miguel's eyes widdened, as Marcus said so." I'm gonna," he started" leave now."and with than he sprinted down the hallway, leaving Miguel and Charity in an awkward silence.  
  
" sh*t" Miguel cursed into the air, before turning around to face Charity who was trying so hard to keep in her laughter.  
  
"paycheck..." she started before, cracking up in laughther.  
  
" it's a...umm tradition."he said, as he laughed slightly.  
  
" I see."she smiled while opening her mailbox." it's a very, what words can I use for this...."  
  
" stupid."  
  
" no," she shook her head"cute, very cute." she smiled, as she opened her envelope still laughing but not as hard as before; Miguel still watching her, open her first paycheck.  
  
"good news?" he asked reffering to it.  
  
" um, yeah real good news," she continued to smile." my first paycheck" she continued in a semi-excited tone.  
  
" I guessed that."  
  
"how about you?"she aksed as she opened Destiny's mail box, taking out her paycheck.  
  
"...yeah."  
  
"that's good."  
  
"it really---"before Miguel could finish his sentence, Charity heard a familiar voice that made her turn around. She squealed as she dropped the envelopes, and ran towards him. John. It didn't phase Miguel much, but somewhere deep down inside their was a little hurt; he couldn't understand why, but he still felt it.His, the determination serpassed that as he saw the two walk towards him.  
  
"I thought you were comming later today?"Charity said, as she picked up the fallen envelopes.  
  
" decided I'd surprise you."he stated while eyeing Miguel, noticing this as she she introduced him.  
  
" oh, Jhon this is Miguel a friend of mine. Jhon ,Miguel" she said sensing some kind of tension, a they eyed each other.  
  
" hey" they both nodded, keeping their cool.  
  
" I got to go." Miguel said as he started towards the hallway."it was nice meeting you Jhon."he trailed,as he left.  
  
" likewise." he answered crisply, watching Miguel leave as he was out of sight. He redirected himself towards Charity." so babe, where's your dorm room." he smiled, as he and Charity started down the hallway.  
  
" what was that between the two of you?" Charity asked, as they walked.  
  
" nothing you need to care about."  
  
" do you know him or something..." she trailed.  
  
" no, I don't.I really missed you." he changed the subject.  
  
" I missed you too." she smiled, as Jhon took her handn and they walked down Boston u's imense hallways.  
  
Day turned to evening , and Miguel, Destiny, and Marcus decided to go out cash in their paychecks and have some good fun! while walking out of Boston's U's doors Charity caught Miguel's eye. He admired her light blue eyes glimering in the sun as she laughed, quickly a slight smile brushed over his lips, and he forgot about everything else, until, his eye's wondered and noticed Jhon beside her.Something about him set him off, yeah the fact that he had the girl he wanted was one, but it was more than that.  
  
" Miguel" Destiny called out, trying to snap him out of his daze.Marcus watched on knowing exactly what he was thinking about.  
  
" yeah." He answered shaking his head.  
  
" where were you?" she asked.  
  
" don't even bother Destiny, he's been like this for awhile." Marcus added while laughing.  
  
"I see." she answered as her, and Marcus exchanegd knowing looks.  
  
" what!?" Miguel said noticing the two.  
  
" nothing." they both answered, as they walked to were Charity and Jhon were.  
  
" it's nice to put a face to the name.She's been telling us allot of good things about you."Destiny started as both boys followed.  
  
"this is Destiny" Charity started as she pointed her out" Marcus, and you've already met Miguel."  
  
" I sure have." Jhon said, forcing a smile towards Miguel. Miguel did the same.Noticing this Marcus had to say something.  
  
"yeah, so how long are you staying in Boston?" he asked.  
  
" for the next couple days...I have some business to take care of."  
  
" I bet you do." Miguel hissed under his breath.  
  
" oh." the other two, said as Marcus nudged Miguel.  
  
" so where are you three off to?" Charity asked.  
  
" were going to see a movie." Destiny replied, as she moved closer to Charity" we'll stay out late, so you and Jhon could have some time alone." she winked.  
  
" okay." Charity giggled" thanks."  
  
" no problem."  
  
" yeah, so we better get going...I'm sure we missed half the movie by now..." Miguel started.  
  
" he's probably right, see you two."Marcus said as the two started towards the street, leaving Dsetiny.  
  
"see you ." she smiled, as she began to walk.  
  
" your misserable you know that."Marcus whispered.  
  
" I don't like him."  
  
"damn! couldn't figure that out!" Marcus said sarcasticlly.  
  
" what are you two whispering about?" Destiny asked, as she got in between the two.  
  
" nothing, just how cool we think Jhon is." Marcus said, eyeing Miguel so he wouldn't add to that.  
  
" yeah, he looks like a nice guy. It's no clue that he makes Charity happy."  
  
" I could make you happy like that." Marcus flirted.  
  
" Marcus not tonight."  
  
" worth a try." he laughed, as they continued to walk. 


	9. The Male Instinct

Chapter Nine-The Male Instinct.  
  
Boston U was paculiarly quiet, as Miguel walked around the grounds the following aftrenoon.He passed the fron office, and he noticed Mrs. Campbel in their so he decided to pop in and say hi. He obviously wasn't a teacher's pet, but he did have a liking for Mrs. Campbell and her motherly tendencies.  
  
" oh hello dear." she smiled, as he came in.  
  
" hey Mrs. C."  
  
"well, what brings you hear. I thought you'd be with one of your lady friends."  
  
" no. Just walking popped in to say hey." he said, rummidging around the desk.  
  
"I see," she said watching him skepticlly." so, what of you think of the new girl." she said, knowing he had something for her.  
  
"new girl?"  
  
" oh don't be coy with me Miguel. I know what I know, and I know you like her."  
  
" I don't know what your talking about,"he started" but she is kinda cute though."  
  
" humm." she smiled as she answered the phone." it's the dean, you stay here." she said as she got up and left, leaving Miguel at the front office.He leaned against the desk, until someone came in.  
  
" are you the secretary?" he asked.Miguel remained silent for awhile then replied.  
  
" yeah, I am."he said as he popped in behind, the desk." just taking a break. How can I help you?"  
  
"oh I have these roses for Charity Standish. Can you tell me where her room is?"  
  
" you won't have to do that..." he started, trying to think of how he could get those roses.  
  
"howcome?"  
  
"I'm...Charity."  
  
" yeah right," the man laughed." could you tell me where the real Charity is" they both laughed for awhile, before Miguel leaned over the front desk and grabbed the man closer to him.  
  
" listen.My mom really liked the name Charity, and she just happend to have a boy.Now I don't have a problem with the name, and I hope you don't either if you know what's best for you! now give me the flower's."  
  
" oh," the man started, sweat sliding down his face." he...here" he studderd, as Miguel released his grip.  
  
" nice doing business with you." he smiled, as he sat back down with the roses; watching the man run for dear life.  
  
" to my babe, " Miguel read " from Jhon." he mimicked, as he got up front the cahir and left the front office.Okay, what he did was a tad mean and self serving mind you, Miguel wouldn't be doing this if he didn't truly feel that Jhon wasn't the jerk, he knew he was.He strutted down the hallways.  
  
" here you go." he said while giving a girl a rose." oh aren't you cute have a rose." he said while also giving her one, and that's how he continued, walking down the hallways, giving every girl in sight a rose, until he was down to one.He stopped infront of Destiny and Charity's room knocking on the door.  
  
"oh hey, Miguel." Charity smiled.  
  
" where's Destiny?"  
  
"in class."  
  
" good."  
  
" come in." Charity invited.  
  
"oh I'm not gonna stay for long , I just wanted to give you this." he said as he handed her the rose.  
  
" roses, their my favorite. But how'd you know that?"  
  
" oh I saw it while I was walking. I didn't know what I was going to do with it really, Marcus is more of a daphadil person..." he trailed.  
  
" well," she laughed still looking down at the rose." thank you." she said, as she spontaneously hugged him.  
  
" it's nothing really." he said trying not to smile." anyways I better get going , don't want Jhon to think I'm stealing his girl" 'as if I wasn't.' he thought.  
  
"right. thanks," she said as they both steped away." see you around, Miguel."she said as she closed the door.  
  
" yeah."he said, as he walked off.There was something about her,he couldn't really call on it; but it kind of made him want to be a better guy, not as if he wasn't already.  
  
"I'm back."Miguel said, as he enetered the dorm room.  
  
" okay." Marcus trailed.  
  
"what are you doing?" Miguel said as he followed Marcus' voice.  
  
"not a thing."  
  
"really it doesn't look like it."  
  
" where were you?" Marcus said while changing the subject.  
  
"nowhere."  
  
"I could believe that" Marcus said while looking at him skepticly." so, how's the plan going."  
  
" never said I had one." Miguel said while walking to the kitchen." I just have a real bad feeling about this guy, Jhon."  
  
"bad, feeling that he might the one thing standing in the way of you getting with a girl you might lo---"  
  
" no" Miguel quickly interrupted at the thought of love "I don't trust him, and I really don't know how Charity does."  
  
"I do. She loves the man, hell they've been toghether since they were little; she must know something about him if not all."  
  
" well, then he must've been playing her for the fool for a long time."  
  
" look, I think he's a good guy, and the both of saw how happy he makes Charity.Maybe you should back out."  
  
" I can't Marcus, not when I know there's something up."  
  
"you've always been a good judge of character" Marcus commented knowing there was nothing he could say to make Miguel back off.  
  
" and I know, this guy isn't as great as Charity thinks he is."  
  
"right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"hey babe."  
  
" hey Jhon."  
  
"so what are what are we doing tonight?"  
  
" that's why I called...I have to cancell."  
  
" what?" Charity said with clear, dissapointment in her voice.  
  
" I'm sorry baby, but you knew I came here to take care of business."  
  
" yeah."she said crisply.  
  
"I got to go, but I'll come see you tomorow."  
  
" sure"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"right." Charity said as she hung up her call and trew it to the other end of the room.  
  
" I'm home Charity." Destiny said as she walked in, and found Charity sitting on her bed obviously pissed." what's up?"  
  
"nothing.Jhon just called off our date tonight, he has business."  
  
"oh, I thought he came here to be with you?"  
  
" me too."  
  
" don't be upset, I'm sure he probably would of been here if he didn't have business to do."  
  
" I guess so" Charity huffed, as she preped to spend the rest of her night at home.On the other end, Miguel and Marcus were getting ready to go to another one of their parties.They started down the stairs of Boston U, as they saw Jhon.  
  
" Hey look it's Jhon and Charity." Marcus pointed out.  
  
"humm." Miguel grumbeled, as he took a closer look."that isn't Charity Marcus."  
  
"stop playing Miguel."  
  
"I'm not. I don't know about you, but I'm more than positive, Charity doesn't have brown curly hair."  
  
" she's wearing a wig." Miguel gave his friend a look." ...it really isn't Charity,but he can't be...must be for something else."  
  
" that's what were going to see" Miguel said, as he and Marcus dashed into a bush close to where Jhon and this other girl were talking.  
  
"so what's on the schedule tonight?" the girl asked.  
  
"well, whatever you want babe.Tonight is all you."she smiled, at Jhon's charm, while Miguel and Marcus looked at eachother as they kept on listening.  
  
"what about that other girl I saw you with?"  
  
"don't worry about her." he said quickly as they left, Boston U's grounds.  
  
"some kind of business..." Marcus started in awe.  
  
"I knew it. Jhon's cheating on Charity." 


	10. Cheating Heart

Chapter Ten- Cheating Heart.  
  
" I can't believe this." Marcus started as he joined Miguel on the couch, the next mourning.  
  
" I can. I knew Jhon was a jerk."  
  
"what are we gonna do. I want to tell her."  
  
" me too. I just can't believe that he's actually cheating on her after all the praise Charity gave him.Right in front of Boston U;" he laughed a bit" the bastard's making it real easy for a guy to..." he smiled at the brilliant idea that came to him.  
  
"easy for a guy to what ,Miguel?"  
  
"for a guy to use it against him."  
  
"you can't."  
  
" why not this is exactly what old Jhonny boy deserves."  
  
" yeah, but what about Charity."he said" I know whatever you have planned is gonna be foul, and that just might hurt Charity in the process. I don't want to do that she's too good of a girl, man."  
  
"you think I do! look we could go right now and tell her that we saw him cheating but do you really think she's gonna believe us, with all that Destiny told her she just met us Marcus."  
  
" as much as I hate to say this, your right."  
  
"this is the best way, to expose him for good.Yeah Charity will be hurt what girl wouldn't, but she doesn't deserve not to know."  
  
" so what are you gonna do?"  
  
"that girl he was with, that's Jennifer remember her?"  
  
"do I." Marcus smiled.  
  
"how's about we give her a call.Tell her a bit about Jhonny."  
  
"yeah, but how's Charity gonna find out..."  
  
"chances are she's going out with him tonight.All I have to do, is tell Jen to come visit him before that."  
  
"what if this backfires."  
  
"it won't."Miguel reasured as he picked up his cellphone, and dialed Jennifer's number."hello?" the voice answered." Jennifer, long time no see."Marcus shook his head while he laughed. " yeah,so what's new." he waited for a response"oh, really new guy.Do tell?"  
  
" how you feeling Charity?" Destiny asked in a concerned tone, as she sat beside her.  
  
"alright." she smiled"I was probably over exagerating everything yesterday."  
  
"yeah."  
  
" I think I'll go call Jhon."  
  
" oh...okay."she said as she wactched Charity dial the numbers."Jhon?"  
  
" oh hey, ba---"he siad refraining form calling her babe.  
  
" how was business last night."  
  
" very good."  
  
"are we still on tonight?"  
  
" you know it."  
  
" good."  
  
" I got to go."  
  
"alright bye.I love you."  
  
" me too." Jhon said as he hung up.  
  
" who was that?" Jennifer asked, laying beside him.  
  
" oh, that was my mom."  
  
"hum" she smiled as she went back to sleep.  
  
Silly Jhon, maybe he of all people should of learned that two timing never ends up being ignored. In any case with Miguel, making sure Jhon get's his just desserts he'll be sure to learn.  
  
" it's all set, she's gonna meet him infront of Boston U."Miguel said as he turned off his cell.  
  
"you know I still have a bad feeling about this."  
  
" everything ill work out."  
  
"it better."  
  
" have any of my plans, ever failed?"  
  
" remember the fifth garde, and that girl named Kris."  
  
"that was only that one time.I mean resently."  
  
"bubble butt, Betty..."  
  
" okay who asked you!?" he hissed.  
  
"you did." he laughed.  
  
" I guess all we have to do know is wait."  
  
10 Minutes into waiting...  
  
" I can't take the suspense!" Marcus exclaimed as he jumped up from the couch." it's like watching one of those reality t.v shoes or something."Miguel laughed." you should be worried, if this thing doesn't pan out, it's all comming back to you."  
  
"well, if it does I was justified Jhon was the one cheating."he started as he sighed, while looking at Marcus" but if your're that worried, we can take a little walk to the front see if everything going as planned okay?"  
  
"sounds more like it."Marcus said, as he walked towards the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" okay, how do I look?" Charity asked while walking out.  
  
" very good."Charity smiled as she went over to a mirror." you really love Jhon don't you."  
  
"yeah, with everything I have."  
  
" that's beautiful. It really is."Charity faced, a dissapointed Destiny.  
  
"what's wrong?" she asked as she moved walked closer to her.  
  
"it's nothing, I just kinda wish I had what you do...a good man that loves me."  
  
"well, I haven't known him for too long, but Marcus seems like a great guy."  
  
" oh please" Destiny said with great attitude.  
  
"no you c'mon.You know Marcus and Miguel aren't as bad as you think."  
  
" I don't think were talking about the same guys here."  
  
" I do...I think that way past their cadly ways, are some real good guys." she started, while she took Destiny by hand and walked her to the door." you just have to dig deep."she smiled, causing a chain reaction for Destiny.  
  
"you're truly one in a million, girl that's all I have to say."  
  
"I better get going...we'll talk tomorow more okay?"  
  
" alright, have a good time!"  
  
" I know I will."she said, as she left.  
  
" okay, I see Jhon...and Jennifer."Miguel said with a touch of remourse in his voice." I really don't like that I have to do this."  
  
"I don't like that I have to watch you do this."Marcus said as he stood behind Miguel." but, it's all for the good.It's just that Charity..."  
  
" I know." It was the first time, that the two were acctually solem, and compassionate about their actions, funny that they've only known Charity for a about a week and they were already so found of her emotional being.More than they could say for most of the girls they knew.Making sure, that Jhon and Jennifer outside they decided to leave, they didn't want to whitness what would happen next.  
  
" well look at this cute little thing!" Marcus smiled, as they passed Charity in the hallway.  
  
" yeah, you really look good." Miguel added.  
  
"thanks "Charity said as she smiled.  
  
" so where you off to?" Marcus asked,seeing as Miguel couldn't really talk (verbally paralysed.)  
  
"I have a date...Jhon."  
  
"course you do."  
  
"how about you two?"  
  
"nothing really, me and Marcus are just gonna take it easy tonight."Miguel finally added.  
  
" it's about time!" she laughed,causing another chain reaction." I really better get going , don't want to be late."  
  
"right." both said exchanging looks." you," Miguel pasued before he continued"take care."  
  
" I will" she trailed as she headed towards the doors.  
  
" you like her."Marcus smilled, as he watched Miguel.  
  
" yeah, she's alright."Miguel replied while they both started down the halls.  
  
" you know what I mean."Marcus staretd.  
  
"no I don't you like her too."  
  
"obviously not the way you do." he smiled,as they continud to walk.  
  
"sure Marcus." he said sarcasticlly, as they continued to walk.  
  
"how does that song go again...oh yeah," he started"Miguel and Charity sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage..."  
  
" your so immature."  
  
" yeah, this from the man who watches SpongeBob."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
  
  
Charity was making her way down the steps as she saw Jhon, she quickened her pace to get to him.Until she heard."I really had fun last night Jhon."she stayed behind the nearest bush.  
  
" so did I," Jhon started.  
  
" look, I'm a be real honest with you Jhon, I don't like playing second to this girl who ever she is.Thought you really liked me."Charity's eyes widdened, as she was tooken back with all she was hearing.  
  
"I did too, just give it time."  
  
" how much time."  
  
"look, I'm meeting with her tonight.I was going to end things, you have nothing to worry about she's nothing to me anymore." he said as he went over to touch her face.The words piereced through Charity's heart, and then confusion wondered through her barin.How long has he been doing this? why? Finally she walked away form the bush and towards Jhon and Jennifer.He tunred around to see who it was and there Charity stood, quickly he unhanded Jennifer.  
  
" who is she?" jennifer asked.  
  
" yeah Jhon why don't you tell her who I am?"  
  
" Charity..." he started." can we talk?"  
  
"not until you tell me who she is?"Jennifer protested, but Jhon ignored her as he focussed on Charity.  
  
" business right?"Charity, said in a weakened tone as she stared at Jhon." all this time, I thought that you acctually loved me.I sat there like an idiot and believed you after you said you had'business' or you were busy doing a 'paper' I really should've known better.How could you?"she asked as she gave Jhon a piercing look.Jhon didn't answer, he just looked to the ground."I should of known" she repeated" you did this to all the other girls you dated before me.I thought it be different with us, I thought I knew you." she said as she turned around and tried to walk away, he stopped her.  
  
" look, I'm just real confused right now...I never ment to hurt you this way but it just wans't working out.We need a brake,"Jhon said, as Charity stared at awkwardly." I'm real--"  
  
"save it" Charity quipped."I don't ever want to see you again.Ever" she thundered, as she faught her tears,"hope your happy." she finished as she turned around and left, going towards the steps she began to run and quickly. While opening Boston U's doors she thought of were to go, she couldn't go back to tthe dorm room Destiny was their, and she didn't want to just stand in the halls like a fool.She walked aimlesly down Boston U's hallways, before she found the girls bathroom she walked in and opened up the nearest stall.She closed the door, and ducked to the ground to make sure no one else was with her."Stupid!" she breathed out and she clenched her fist, and landed it against the bathroom stall, her tears started to fall as she did so.Quietly, she began to cry on by herself in the isolated bathroom. 


	11. Worth Your Tears

Chapter Eleven- Worth Your Tears.  
  
Another Saturday, another working day.Destiny had already left for work leaving Charity alone, she didn't really say much went she got in and met Destiny.Not like she had to,the fadded masquera which fell on her face told it all,Destiny tried to comfort her as much as she could but their was no use.Both Miguel and Marcus, were doing the usual watching Spongebob and eating cereal, but neither one seemed to really enjoy it.   
  
" were pathetic you know that" Miguel said,as he trew his cereal towards the table, as he looked on to Marcus." look at us sulking, like Jhon was the one cheating on us."  
  
" feels like it.Bastard,I gave him the best three days of my life."Marcus said as he gave a piercing gaze to the telvevision screen.  
  
"two."  
  
" your not making this any better!"Marcus screeched.  
  
"I hate this."  
  
" I know, now one has ever cheated on me before."Marcus continued, as Miguel gave him an awkward look.  
  
" it's okay." he laughed slightly, as he patted Marcus on the back.  
  
" but it hurts so bad!"  
  
"you'll get over it."  
  
"how can I Miguel? how!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Charity laid in her bed, almost lifeless.Her pillow wet with tears tiered of lying down and feeling sorry for herself she decided, to turn on the radio in hopes that it would make her feel better.She got up from her bed and walked over to her radio, and turned it on.  
  
'...and how do you mend a broken heart?  
  
how can you stop the rain from falling down  
  
tell me how can you stop the sun from shinning?   
  
what makes the world go round.  
  
and...' (How can you mend a broken heart? ) Quickly she changed stations.  
  
'...how you gonna up and leave me know?  
  
how you gonna act like that.  
  
how could you just change it up  
  
we just started making up  
  
how you gonna act like that?' (Tyrese~How you gonna act like that) Frustrated she changed stations again.  
  
'I was alright.  
  
For awhile, I could smile for awhile  
  
but then I saw you last night you held my hand so tight.  
  
as you stoped, to say hello.  
  
while you whised me well, you couldn't tell that I've been  
  
crying.Over you.  
  
crying.Over you.  
  
and you, said so long left me standing all alone...  
  
Too frustrated , too drained to turn it off, Charity walked back over to her bed and laid flat on her face."Dammit." she whispered soflty.  
  
alone and crying, crying ,crying.  
  
it's hard to understand, that the touch   
  
of your hand, can leave me crying.  
  
I thought that I was over you,  
  
but it's true so true.  
  
I love you even more than I did before  
  
but darling what can I do  
  
'cause you don't love me, and I'll always be...  
  
crying.Over you.  
  
crying.Over you.  
  
yes now your gone, and from this moment on, I'll be   
  
crying, crying,crying over you.'(Roy Orbison~Crying.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm going out."Miguel said, as he got up from the couch and towards the door.  
  
"okay" Marcus said, just getting back into the toons.  
  
He smiled only halfly.He was happy he braught Jhon down, but he did like Charity, not like Marcus or Mrs.Campbell thought he did.It was different.Anyways he liked her, and he felt bad about what Jhon did to her, he wanted to pop over and see how she was holding up, but how? he couldn't just go upfront, she'd know he knew before she did.He thought as he walked down the hallways, as he reached her door he looked around, and then the light shined down on it, and music began to play as he saw a magizine a girls magazine.  
  
"hey," he smiled slyly.  
  
" oh hey Miguel!" the girl said semi-excited, as she read on in her magazine.  
  
"listen, I know this sounds real wierd of me to ask of you," he paused never thinking he'd ever say this to a girl ,ever."can I borrow your magazine?"  
  
the girls eyes widdened as she smiled, Miguel never really taked to her and she's had the biggest crush on him ever since they first past ways through the infamous hallways, 'my friends are gonna die!' she thought as she passed him the magazine.  
  
"you're the best thanks." he smiled as he took it from the girl who had a smile as big, as anything you've ever seen.He knocked on her door, as he leaned against the doorway."go away!" Charity said softly as she was still laying, down in her bed, but the knocking still came,she stumbeled out of bed to answer the door.  
  
"hey" he smiled breefly, before looking at Charity who was practicly lfeless.Astonished at the sight, Miguel tried to pick up what he was trying to say" Destiny,"he started while flashing the magazine in front of her face"she left this with me and Marcus,last night so..."  
  
Charity sniffeled a bit before she answered him" okay, thanks." she finally said in a weak tone, as she walked back to her bed, not noticing she left the door wide open, noticing Charity Miguel followed while closing the door behind him.He took the glittery pink box of klennex, form Charity's night table he walked over to a very depressed Charity who was now sitting upright in her bed.He sighed before,he jumped onto her lap and presented the box of klennex infront of her face, she giggled breefly before saying."Miguel,"  
  
"yeah."he replied still on her lap.  
  
"how much do you weigh?"she asked.  
  
"uh, 210...why?"he asked, confused by her question.  
  
"really, because I'm 110."  
  
"oh."he answered awkwardly.  
  
"Miguel, your hurting me!"she said sofly.  
  
" oh damn! I'm sorry."he started as he slided off her." I just thought..."he stretd as he handed her the kleenex box.  
  
" I know, thanks" she smiled, before she turned her glance to the window.They both sat in silence for awhile, before she started talking again."I was, walking out to meet Jhon, and umm he was with another girl...I thought that was kind of strange, you know we were supposed to be on a date.So I ivesdropped to see what they were talking about"Miguel listened attentively as she continued"she aked him about me, and he..."her faught not to cry."said I was nothing to him, and she wouldn't have to worry about me." she said"he just, came here to break up with me Miguel."she said, as she returned her gaze to the window."all this time." she sighed.  
  
"you've really been toghether a long time huh?"  
  
"yeah, we've known each other ever since we were kids.I always loved him.I always saw him do this to other girls he went out with, I just kept telling myself he wouldn't do that to me.You must think I'm real stupid."she smiled slightly,as she faced him.  
  
"no, what for?"  
  
"for not seeing this before, I mean alll this time he told me he was busy he was probably with some other girl, and I didn't want to see it."  
  
"so, just because Jhon a fool who can't keep it in his pants doeasn't make you the idiot.Honestly, I think he's the idiot."she looked at him in confusion."any guy would have to be an idiot to leave a girl like you."  
  
"that's real sweet of you."she said as she shook her head " but we both know that isn't true." she siad as she looked down and let a tear drop." I mean, I was the shy innocent girl until I got with Jhon.He wasn't just my boyfriend, he was like my everything...I should of never left to go to Boston U, he never liked the idea."  
  
" why not? you love it here.You can't put your happiness on hold for him, he doesn't own you."he said with a tad of aggrivation in his voice.  
  
"but if I stayed back, this might of never happened."  
  
"you said yourself, that Jhon did this to other girls he was with.If you stayed he would of done the same thing.Charity, I know what you're trying to do..." he looked at her as he continued"your trying to prove to yourself that all the stuff Jhon did was your fault, it isn't Jhon's just a bastard and it has absolutely nothing to do with you."She looked at him for awhile, while realizing she just bore her soul to a guy she hardly even knew, something she wouldn't normally do.  
  
"this is crazy!" she giggled, as she wiped away a tear"all you came over to do, is drop off a magazine not play Dr.Phil to my problems.I'm sorry."  
  
"don't be, what are friends for... here." he said as he handed her another klennex.  
  
"I just...don't know what's next," she started"you know I always thought that me and Jhon were gonna have a future toghether...the works, marriage, kids..."  
  
"white picket fence..."he continued while they laughed." you could still have that... just not with Jhon."as he said that Charity began to cry, feeling bad Miguel opened his arms to her, and she fell into them.  
  
"I hate this." Charity sputtered frustratingly"I shouldn't even be crying over him...but look at me."  
  
Miguel didn't really know what to say, he never fell in love; and he certanlly, ever went through the drama of a breakup." see, that's why I don't believe in love..."Charity quickly slided away from him.  
  
"what?" she asked astonished.  
  
" I don't."he said crisply and franqly.  
  
"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Charity said, as she took another klennex."wow...why?"  
  
"I just think it's overrated, life's stressful enough.Think about it, Charity if you didn't love Jhon, you'd never be hurting the way you are now. I mean it's not worth it," he started reffering to Charity's situation."you fall for someone, only to what...be broken hearted."  
  
" that doesn't happen all the time, Miguel."  
  
" but it sure does happen often."Charity sighed with dissapointment, and Miguel's statements.  
  
" it does, I should know I must be poster child for broken hearts; but, I wouldn't change that...for anything.Yeah love hurts sometimes, but other times it's the most beautiful and wonderous thing in the world.Think about it Miguel without love what's life worth."Miguel was about to answer, as he heard his cell ring.  
  
"hello?"  
  
" Miguel! what a surprise to hear your voice!" Marcus exclaimed.  
  
" Marcus, could we do this a little later I'm in the middle of something."  
  
"it's Saturday, Miguel.You know it's that day we WORK."  
  
"sh*t I compleatly forgot about today."  
  
"yeah, anyways you better get down here and quick Kirk is having a hissy fit, and I don't know how much longer I could cover for you."he said" where are you anyway?"  
  
"doesn't matter, I'll be there in a bit."  
  
"alright make it snappy man!"  
  
" yeah," he sighed, as he turned the cell off.  
  
" work?" Charity asked.  
  
" yeah, they'll have my ass if I'm not there." they both laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry for keeping you." Charity said as they both started towards the door.  
  
"you weren't."he smirked."are you gonna be okay?" he asked in a concerned tone.  
  
" yeah." she lied, as she opened the door.  
  
"see you at work tomorow!"  
  
" sure, maybe then I could talk some sense into you about this 'no love' talk."she laughed.  
  
" I doubt that," he started"but for whatever it's worth...you're gonna meet someone else."  
  
" I hope so." Charity smiled, as she looked to the ground.  
  
"and...he's gonna be alot better than Jhon ever was."  
  
"from your lips to God's ears."she said" but thanks for saying that...and for everything."  
  
"hey!it's what I'm here for."he smiled" told you, Destiny didn't know the half of it." he laughed while making his way down the hallway."see you, Charity."  
  
"bye." she said softly, as she watched him dissapear from sight. 


	12. Grow With Time

Chapter Twelve- Grow With Time.  
  
Sunday, what should be one of the most calm and serene days of the week...right?  
  
'You better check yourself,  
  
respect yourself, better go for self  
  
because I flow for self.  
  
(you get's no love from me.)  
  
  
  
I'll tell you why there's no love.  
  
simply you're not cool enough.  
  
for what we had between us,  
  
don't you know you lost my trust,  
  
People ask me where you been,  
  
and I tell them were just friends,  
  
'cause it's so obvious that it's   
  
never gonna work for us( oh, no.)  
  
Play with my emotions,   
  
you get no devotion.  
  
(you get's no love from me.)...'The stereo blared in Destiny and Charity's kitchen, still worried about her friends she decided to do something good for her, in attempts to chear her up a bit.Finishing what she was cooking he placed in onto a dish, which she then placed onto a tray and quietly walked to Charity bed.(Faith Evans-Gets No Love.)  
  
"hey," Charity said quietly as she sat up."what's all that for?"  
  
"well," Destiny said as she placed the tray beside Charity." I thought this breakfast in bed would cheer up up, after---"  
  
"no need to remind me." Charity chuckled, as she looked at Destiny."but, thank you" she smiled as she advanced to hug her friend."ooh," she exclaimed happilly as she picked up a piece of bacon."this is really good." she muffeled with one hand over her mouth.  
  
"least I could do,"Destiny started" I'm real sorry we didn't get to talk about this..."  
  
"it's alright, I don't even want to think about it anymore..."she sighed, as she put the peice of bacon down."Jhon's a cheating jerk...and I have to deal with it."  
  
"that's a good way of looking at it!" Destiny laughed, at Charity's sudden stregth and boldness.  
  
"yeah, I...I just want to get back to work, and forgot all this ever happened." she said, before getting really quiet."...I'm I crazy for missing him."she sighed, as she looked up helplessly at Destiny.  
  
"well, in my opinion yes." Destiny said franqly before putting her arm around Charity"but in your case I'll make an exception.Hey, your in a new town starting a brand new life I'm sure a new guy will come your way more than soon."  
  
"yeah,"Charity said faintly as she continued to eat her breakfast."want some?"Charity said as she looked up once again at Destiny.  
  
"already ate" she smiled.  
  
" more for me!"she shrugged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"the nerve of that, that star wars worshiping freak!" Miguel thundered, as he sat beside Marcus.  
  
"you were late for work? for a reason that YOU haven't given me yet?"Marcus said shooting him a look.  
  
"none of your business Marcus."  
  
"humm, now in Miguel Lopez-Fidzgerald dictionary of phrases...none of your business always mean there was a girl involved."  
  
"so..."Miguel huffed.  
  
"c'mon Miguel it's no secret where you were so just tell me how Charity took this break up... okay?"  
  
"she was torn up about it.It was terrible, you'd she was so unhappy and lifeless nothing like what you've seen."  
  
"well,what do expect, how would you feel if you found your boyfriend cheating on you with some curly haired hoochie?"  
  
"I'd wanna kick is ass."  
  
"no" Marcus shook his head" let's take a little trip to Miguel's femine side."  
  
"I don't have one." Miguel quipped.  
  
"just pretend dammit!"  
  
"okay, okay...I guess I'd feel sad."  
  
"yeah."  
  
"more angry than sad...but I'd be pretty sad."  
  
"um hum."Marcus said as he looked at Miguel" why?..."  
  
"why what Marcus?"  
  
"why? are you taking this far, for a girl," he laughed" the Miguel I remeber, wouldn't give a damn about exposing a cheating boyfriend, hell YOU'D be the cheating boyfriend, never the less the Miguel I remembered wouldn't go out of his way to console a girl if it didn't anything for him in the process."  
  
"don't you think it's time I change?"  
  
"honestly...yes."he started"maybe even fall in l---" he was abrupty cut off by Miguel, whohe knew would opose to the even the thought of love.  
  
" no, I won't.I just think it's time for me to...start respecting girls a bit more."  
  
"and settle down to one..."  
  
"never said that."they both laughed"well, time for work."  
  
"what!?" Marcus exclaimed, at the sentence.  
  
"it's Sunday Marcus, we still work on Sunday's."Miguel said, as he got up.  
  
"I realized that, but you never want to work," he started as they both headed towards the door."I'm just surprised you did."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
And so both days started off, Miguel and Marcus got out of their dormatory and headed for the hallways indestinctively when Destiny and Charity got out the door.  
  
"are you sure you're ready to go back to work?"Destiny asked with her voice oozing with concern.  
  
"yes!"Charity said as she laughed." acctually work's gonna be the best thing for me."the hallways were quiet, as only the sound of Charity and Destiny's boots filled the hall.When they both got to the doors, Miguel and Marcus were there waiting for them.  
  
"hey guys!"Charity said in a cheery tone.  
  
"hey," the both said.  
  
"thought you'd want to have an early start today since you were so late yesterday Miguel."Destiny said, as her and Charity walked outside.For a breef second, Miguel and Charity exchanged looks before Charity answered." I'm sure he was upto something important." as she looked at Miguel.  
  
" I was." he smiled, as all four seperated however still walking toghether.Casually Miguel lenead over still looking to the horizon "are you alright?" he whispered, making sure Destiny didn't notice them.  
  
"yeah," she whispered back, as he knodded and they continued to walk.Not soon after they all parted ways as they went towards the coffe shop, and the record store.Charity opened the door to the coffe shop, as Connie awaited her.  
  
"Connie...I'm sorry I couldn't come in, it was just that..."  
  
"it's alright, Charity we've all been through breakups."Connie interrupted while patting Charity on the back and leading her to the couch." I know this must be really difficult for you."  
  
"acctually I'm---"  
  
"no need to be the heroine Charity, it's alright let it all out."she continued as she pulled Charity's head to her shoulder.  
  
"but I'm---"  
  
"I know it looks like you're life is over now, but you must be strong."  
  
"no,"Charity said, as she released herself from Connie's kung fu grip."Connie I'm fine, okay? no need for the pep talk."she laughed as she got up from the couch and headed towards the back room.  
  
" she's lying."Brigget said, as she joined Connie at the couch.  
  
" I know, it's terrible."Connie relied, as she shook her head in dissaprouval.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
Miguel , Destiny and Marcus entered the record shop to find Kirk wating for all of them.Preferbly to leap at a chance to bug Miguel as always.Destiny quickly went to the studio leaving the boys, to their play.  
  
"you're hear,"Kirk started as he encircled the two, who were exchanging looks."I thought you'd be playing....playing" Kirk was lost for words, as Alysa glidded in."Alysa."he said as he smiled, you see for the longest time Kirk has had, the biggest crush on Alysa but alass she didn't feel the same.  
  
"Kirk."she said,a s she went straight to the station.Both Marcus and Miguel laughed uncontrolably, as Kirk huffed and went to the back room in defeat.  
  
"hey, hey, hey it's Peaches! ,"  
  
"and Cream I'm back, and me and Peach are here to give you the oldies but still goodies on a Sunday morning."  
  
"okay! since you were sick, I think I'll let you start off the show.Also, let me remid all of our listeners that the Peaches & Cream show takes place in Sam's record store, so don't be shy pop on by."  
  
"that's right, and while you're hear all you single ladies could come visit, the hottest clerk's on earth...and Kirk.Anyways to my pick," Alysa contimplated"of course how about Naughty By Nature with' O.P.P' "  
  
"alright you're with Peaches and Cream O.P.P."  
  
'O.P.P how can I explain it,  
  
let's take it frame by frame it  
  
for all of you jump and shout   
  
and sing it.  
  
O is for other.  
  
P is for peoples projetimple.  
  
the other P is not quite simple...'  
  
"welcome to Boston U caffe may I take your order?"  
  
"yeah, just a coffe straight up black."  
  
"sure." Charity smiled, as she walked off.  
  
"thanks...babe."the words stopped Charity in her tracks as she got to the cashier desk.  
  
"take this order for me Bridgette."  
  
"of course."she answered as she watched Charity go tot the back room.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
" hello?" she said half asleep.  
  
" hey babe."he said charmingly, knowing Charity couldn't resist that.  
  
" Jhon, what a surprise" she said trying her hardest to be mad.  
  
*******************  
  
She laughed a bit, as she paced around the dark coffe smelling back room.Then the words played in her mind, and tears began to fall.It wasn't because, she missed Jhon, honestly she was just comming to terms with everything that happened...she was acctually begining to believe that life would go on after Jhon, but then those four letters set her back...babe."well atleast no one's watching." Charity said as the tears continued to fall,she put her head in her hands and continued.The day passed, and Charity was still in that room, it was crazy acctually, but everyone knew why she was still there so they all decided to leave her be.The last couple costemers entered the caffe as K.C and Bridgette served them.  
  
"hey." he said, as he walked over to the cash.  
  
Connie said a brief "hi" of which she repeated, as she noticed who the guy was."how...um, how can I help you?"  
  
he laughed, before he answered"do you all work on commition?"  
  
"...yeah, why?"  
  
"well," he said as he pushed his hand in his pocket taking out his walet" there's a twenty in it for you, if you tell me where Charity's table is."  
  
"oh, okay" she laughed, as she snatched the twenty from out of his hand" her tables right there, I'll tell her you're here."she said as she walked to the back room,still looking at the guy, who now took up a magazine and propped his feet on the table.  
  
"Charity..." she said soflt as she opened the door.  
  
"humm?" Charity said while getting up quickly and facing the wall.  
  
"there's someone at your table."  
  
"oh, Connie I really can't...I mean---"  
  
"trust me you want to do this table, last one of the night, you're leaving after this one so why not?"  
  
"I really haven't done much today."  
  
"no kidding! you're lucky I like you.So, go out take that customer."  
  
"alright."she said as she wiped away the tears, and silently thanked God she didn't wear any masquera today.  
  
"sorry,"she said while sniffling" but would you mind taking you're feet off the table, people actually eat off them." she started, as he took his feet off the table."what are you gonna have?"  
  
"what do you have to offer."  
  
"what? you know it's pretty hard to hear you with, that magazine..."and so he placed the magazine on the table."I should of known!" she exclaimed" what are you doing here?"  
  
"well, Destiny and Marcus ditched me and I was walking by...all alone, so I thought what the hell why don't I walk you home." Miguel answered.  
  
"ah, sure."she sarted"I guess I'm done here."  
  
"no you're not!" Miguel started" I haven't even put my order in yet,"  
  
"oh," she laughed" what will you have?"  
  
It started off once in awhile, Miguel would stop by the coffe house, and walk Charity home.Then it was once every week, wich turned into every other day, until it was everyday.Months passed, and it was now October.  
  
"you know you can quit it with the magazine, I know it's you!"  
  
"ahh c'mon just trying to bring some mystery in our relationship you should really thank me."  
  
" for what?" Charity questioned, as she grabbed her coat and headed out the door with Miguel.  
  
"without me, this friendship would be dead."  
  
"you're right."Miguel smiled,as she said so."what friendship doesn't need, a grown man who hates everything having to do with love... and watches SpongeBob." she laughed.  
  
"funny, Charity."he said with an ore of sarcasm" don't think I don't catch you watching the Powerpuff girls with Destiny."  
  
"that's right you don't."she said as they started down the sidewalk."thanks, for walking me home."she finished as she playfully hit him.  
  
"yeah, whatever!"he replied as he softly hit her back. 


	13. First Time For Everything

Chapter Thirteen- First Time For Everything.  
  
Marcus sat in the livingroom as he picked his cellphone up from the coffee table.He quickly dialed a few numbers as he listened to the ring tone.  
  
"hey Destiny,"  
  
"what you want Marcus."  
  
"well, I need some help..."he sighed"with a paper."  
  
"really."Destiny said slyly.  
  
"yeah, and I'd really appriate your help."Marcus finished in a sincere tone.  
  
"well..."she started."alright, I'll meet you at the library...you do know where that is right?"  
  
" I do, thanks."  
  
"don't mention it."he smiled as he turned the phone off and put it in his pocket.  
  
"MIGUEL!" he shouted, as he started as he headed towards the door.  
  
"what!?" Miguel said, as he stood up in his bed.  
  
"I'm going out, don't know when I'll be back."  
  
"yeah,"he said,as he ploppped back down into his bed.  
  
"with Destiny!" he laughed, as he shut the door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Charity."Destiny said as she walked up to her bed.  
  
"humm?"Charity replied half asleep.  
  
"I'm going out, don't know when I'll be back."  
  
"alright."she said faintly, as she went back to bed, which didn't last for long when Destiny closed the door, in the loudest way possible.Letting out a sigh, Charity got up and walked towrds the bathroom,turning up the stereo while she did so.Today was the first day of her first week of from colledge, she contimplated about going home she was a little homesick, but then Jhon popped into her mind, and spoiled everything.'Cheating bastard!' the thought to herself, as she began to brush her teeth.  
  
'Looking at you from a distance,  
  
getting all of my attention,  
  
could this be love at first sight?  
  
you walked away and I missed you,  
  
visions of wanting to kiss you,  
  
how could this be if I don't even know you?...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miguel was heading to the kitchen as he, heard the door.He redirected himslef to it as he turned on his stereo, while getting to the door.  
  
Could this be love at first sight.  
  
and I never knew that I,  
  
could fall in love, on the very first night.  
  
could this be love...? '(Mary.J.Blidge~Love At First Sight.)  
  
"yeah," he said as he opened the door, to find a another crowd of girls.  
  
"Miguel!" they all shrieked.  
  
"that's me." he relpied semi-annoyed, with them.  
  
"yeah it is, anyways we were just wondering since you...we have a week of we were gonna have this wicked party all week, gonna come?"  
  
"I'll see, I kinda have some plans for the week...but me and Marcus will definately think about it."  
  
"alright, okay! see you there."  
  
"right." Miguel said as he closed the door, he didn't know why and he most certainly didn't know how but everyday he was around one of those girls he realized they acctually were blockheads...each and every one.He sighed as he went back to what he was doing.  
  
Charity was watching t.v, when she heard a knock at the door.She put down the remote, as she walked over to the door.  
  
"mourning sunshine."  
  
"what are you doing here so early?" Charity asked, as Miguel let himself in.  
  
"what? don't you like being in my presence."  
  
"no comment." she laughed, as she joined Miguel at the couch.  
  
"so, what are you upto today?"  
  
"I don't know...probablly work."  
  
"are you serious!"  
  
"as a heart attack, why?"  
  
"see, that's you're problem Charity...it's all work, work, work with you no play."Miguel said as he walked around the girls dorm room.  
  
"that is not true!" Charity answered deffensively.  
  
"really? here you have the best oppertunity, to have fun...but all you want to do is work."he said as he sat down beside her."so it is true" he mimicked.  
  
"I can have fun!"  
  
"prove it."  
  
She sighed as she looked at him, knowing he was tricking her into doing something."what do you want to do?"Charity trailed as she walked into her room.  
  
"I'm willing to dedicate this whole week, teaching you...how to have some fun." Miguel answered, as he leaned against the wall of her room.  
  
"what an honour." Charity responded sarcasticlly"like I didn't know how to have fun already!" Charity hissed, as she walked into the bathroom.  
  
"we'll see about that." he laughed, as he sat down on Charity's bed.  
  
Awhile later...  
  
Miguel and Charity started down Boston U's hallways and towards it's doors.  
  
" so...you're not going to the party with those girls?" Charity asked trying to make sense of what Miguel just explained.  
  
"what for? it's always the same thing mea nd Marcus go to their parties.They flirt with us non-stop, and then after awhile it's done..."  
  
"every twenty year old guy's dream." she laughed, as she opened the doors.  
  
"yeah, but it turns into a nightmare when a girl can't carry a conversation without saying 'God you're hot! let's go to my room."  
  
" and you of all men have a problem with that!"  
  
"I'm tiered of being treated like a piece of meat."  
  
"this from the guy, who rates girls."  
  
"that's different."  
  
"how?"Charity asked as she stopped walking."hey, who knows maybe you could of, fallen for a girl at one of those parties."  
  
"No!" he said, as they started to walk again"never."  
  
"you see that's you're problem, you scared of acctually falling for a girl."  
  
"what's there to be scared of ?"  
  
"you tell me."Charity finished, as they both stopped infront of Miguel's cycle."I thought...I thought we were walking..." Charity studderd as she looked at the motorcycle.  
  
"no, it's too far..." he said as he noticed Charity's expression."what? don't tell me you've never ridden in one of these before?"  
  
She let out a sigh, as she aprroached the cycle."fine, I won't tell you."  
  
Miguel smiled, as she walked around her" scared?"  
  
"I'm not scared" she laughed uncomfortably" I just listen to the news, do you know how many motorcycle accidents happen?"  
  
"for ammatures, yeah."he started, noticing Charity didn't buy into it one bit."look, you don't have to worry about anything I've been ridding since forever."Charity still looked at him skepticlly , eyeing the motor cycle"you're in good hands."he smiled sweetly."great hands."  
  
"I don't know."Charity started.  
  
"c'mon Charity live a little bit, what's the worst that could happen?"  
  
"well---"  
  
"professional."he reasurred.  
  
"okay..."Charity said as she jumped on, and Miguel started the motorcycle.  
  
" hold on." he finished as Charity held on for dear life, they started down the street."oh God!"Miguel excalimed, as Charity gasped a'no!'.He laughed as he continued" just kidding."  
  
"not funny!" Charity replied enfuriated, as she hit him.  
  
"sorry" he continued to laugh, as they drove" I thought it'd calm you down a tad."he said, as he gasped for air, as Charity held on tighter.  
  
"how? by scaring me half to death."  
  
"yes."he aswered crisply.They continued to drive, as Charity happened to hold on tighter and tighter as Miguel sped on.Secretly he was enjoying every bit of it, maybe she was too.  
  
"now was that so terrible?" Miguel asked, as he stoped the motorcycle, at the batting cages.  
  
"yeah, more than terrible."Charity said, as she slided off the motorcycle, and followed Miguel."so this is you're idea of teaching me how to have fun...sports? typical."she laughed.  
  
"yes, it is." he said as he went to the front desk.  
  
"Miguel! long time no see" the desk clerk greeted.  
  
"I had a few, things to handle" he joked as he looked back at Charity.  
  
"humm, cute"the clerk, replied aslo looking at Charity as he handed over the bats."this should be fun." he laughed.  
  
" it will be." Miguel smiled, as he returned to Charity."recon you don't know how to play."  
  
"just give me the bat!"she snapped, as she took the bat and walked ahead of him.  
  
"what'd I say!" he shouted, as he laughed and followed, to meet her infront of a batting cage."so, are you going in or...are do you wan't to watch how it's really done.With that Charity opened the bating cage and walked right in, giving Miguel an ' I know exactlly what I'm doing look' as the first ball came out full speed at her, she paniced and dodge out of the way letting out the girliest of girliest screams.  
  
"impressive!" Miguel said."maybe next time you could hit the ball."  
  
"I wasn't ready."Charity defended.  
  
"looked more like you were afraid of the ball."  
  
"I was not."  
  
"okay, want to try again."  
  
"no."she responded quickly.  
  
"alright, I'll help you out." he said, as he enetered the cage."see, the key is not to be afraid of the ball. the ball is our friend."Charity laughed."okay, step aside." he said.  
  
"but the ball---"  
  
"don't worry about that."  
  
"whatever you say." she laughed, as the ball came at him and he hit it."wow."  
  
"your turn." he said, as he turned to her.  
  
"how about you try one more time!" she encouraged.  
  
"I'll show you how just give it a try." he said as he stepped behind her, both of them holding on to the bat.Charity couldn't help but smile at the situation"alright,so it's all about the swing you make when the ball comes your way."  
  
"I think I got it."  
  
"good." he replied as he backed off, and got out of the cage.The ball came at her again, she made a swing and got it, she squeled while she dropped the bat.  
  
"I did it." she flaunted, as she got out of the cage, and watched Miguel make everyball that came is way,quickly the day came to an end and Miguel braught Charity back to her dorm room.  
  
"so, we I had my first ride on a cycle and I learned how to hit a fast ball." she smiled.  
  
"yup, that's only the first day see what were gonna do for the rest of the week."  
  
"ah no!" Charity started"tomorow's my turn."she smiled deviously as she opened the door and entered" see you tomorow!"  
  
"okay." Miguel smiled, as he started down the hallway. 


	14. Exposed

Chapter Fourteen-Exposed.  
  
"so what do you have planned for me today...arts and crafts!" Miguel started in a cocky tone, as he laughed and followed Charity fown the hallway.  
  
"not quite" she replied calmly."let's just say...I'll have lots of fun."  
  
"I see," he added as he caught up to her.  
  
"no motorcycle!" she finished as he laughed at her."okay, so what are we gonna do?" he asked as they both headed towards the doors.  
  
"you'll see" she smiled, as she walked out.  
  
Later On...  
  
"you have to be kidding me Charity!" Miguel thundered, as he watched Charity put on her rollerblades.  
  
"what I thought you were into sports?" Charity teased.  
  
"rollerblading isn't a sport."  
  
"who say's!?"  
  
" I said."Miguel huffed.Charity smiled, as she looked at how much Miguel didn't want to do this.  
  
"what's the matter are you scared?"she questioned.  
  
"no." He answered crisply," pass me the rollerblades" he finished while sighing.She passed them over while watching him put them on, she didn't want to say it out loud...but she was happy to have him around.He made starting a new life in Boston and breaking up with Jhon a little bit easier, and it did help that he was...good to look at.  
  
"you ready?" she asked, knowing he didn't want to rollerblade in the first place.He smiled, and knodded."do you...even know how to rollerblade Miguel?"  
  
He shook his head, as he laughed faintly"that's why you're gonna teach me."he craked a smile.  
  
"alright."Charity said, as she got a hold of Miguel's hand And they started down the sidewalk.  
  
"you know Charity maybe I was wrong about this" Miguel started, as they picked up some speed down in the sidewalk.  
  
"it's alright, I'll take care of you."she replied sweetly, as she looked back at him.They did pretty well for the first couple of blocks, I mean Miguel tripped a few times but it was still okay.The real trouble started when they headed down a hill, Charity tried to keep a hold of Miguel but let's be honest how much could she do.Poor guy, when rolling down the hill with no possible end.Thank god, for thant bench at the end of the hill, after Miguel made a compleat 360, he miraculously landed, at the other end of the bench.  
  
"Miguel!"Charity screeched, as she raced to the other end of the bench, and knelt beside him."oh my God are you okay?" she asked, as she lifted his head.  
  
"fine" he grunted, as he picked himself up"just fine" he continued, as he managed to slide onto the bench.  
  
"are you sure?" Charity she repeated, examining him for any cuts or bruises."you all bruised up, we better get back...get you fixed up." Charity stated, still checking.She let out another sigh, as she looked over at him" I'm real sorry, I never expected us heading down a hil and you...well you were there."  
  
"ah, it's alright."he smiled back at her concerned look and even more concerned tone."you were really worried weren't you?"  
  
"maybe?"she smiled"who wouldn't be? you flew pretty high once you hit that bench."she finished matter of factly."why don't...we get these off, and head back to the dorms, and I'll fix up you're bruises."  
  
"sound's good." Miguel smiled, while laughing.They headed back to Boston U Miguel limped a bit, but all and all he was okay.He anticipated the thought of Charity 'taking care of him' , hey! ... Miguel was still Miguel.  
  
"just sit on the couch, I'll be back." Charity trailed,as she headed to the bathroom.Miguel sat, down for awhile before hearing Charity's phone ring, he wonderously picked it up and read Jhon's name on the i.d, he tunred around to make sure Charity was out of sight, and reached for the phone and picked it up from the reciever."Hello?" he started.  
  
"who the hell are you?"Jhon questioned, quickly picking up the voice.  
  
"oh, who am I?"Miguel asked blankly"it's...Miguel you know Charity's friend."  
  
"really." he replied quickly"typical, Miguel...I had a feeling you'd horn into MY girlfriend once I was gone."he finished smartly.  
  
Miguel laughed, as he replied"funny, that you call her YOUR girlfriend when she hasn't been such for months now."  
  
"must have some kind of comprhention problem beacuse Charity is and will stay my girl."  
  
"we'll see about that."  
  
"yeah, so could you tell her I'm on the phone...now." he demanded.  
  
"no."Miguel said boldly.  
  
"I don't think you understand---"  
  
"NO, jerk off I don't think you understand," Miguel cut Jhon off still keeping his composer making sure he didn't call Charity's attention."first off Charity isn't you're girlfriend, she hasn't been for awhile...and it looks like that's how she's gonna stay."  
  
"how do you even know? you don't know her and she isn't one of those low class bim bo's you're into."  
  
"really 'cause I could of sworn I saw you with one of them, that night."Jhon was shot by what Miguel just said"what can't speak! Jhon? let me ask you something if you're calling Charity you're girlfriend why the hell did you cheat on her?"  
  
"what goes on in me and Charity's relationship is none of you're damn business...so if you know what's good for you, I'd put her on the phone"Jhon threatened, while Miguel on the other end was getting more and more pissed off, as Jhon spoke.  
  
"see, Charity's my friend and a good one at that, so it is my business," he started as he raised his voice a tad."and if you dare, come back up in here and hurt Charity like you did, I swear to God I'll make you live to regret it!..." he finished,as he slammed the phone down on the reciever.Jhon on the other end of the reciever was stumped, 'how did he know I was cheating' he thought to himself, phone still in hand...just then Jennifer walked into his dorm room.  
  
"what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"nothing..."he relpied blankly, as Miguel ran through his mind."you go to Boston U right?"  
  
"yeah why?"  
  
"you know Miguel?"  
  
"yeah" she smiled as she thought of him,"acctually, he was the one who told me I should meet you ?"  
  
"what?" he asked while turning to her.  
  
"yeah, he's the one who gave me the idea to meet you...remember that night, when you're 'girlfriend' broke up with you."Jennifer stated, probably not even knowing what the imformation se was feeding Jhon.  
  
"really."he answered slyly as he redirected himself towards, the phone.'so that's how you wanna play Miguel' he thought to himself as he put the phone back down on the reciever."so when are you heading back to Boston?" he asked as he took hold of her hand.  
  
"uh Friday...why?"  
  
"what do you say, to me taking you back ?"  
  
"I saw...that's a great idea" she smiled as she kissed him.'so do I' Jhon thought, this would be the perfect oppertunity for him to turn the tables on Miguel, and get Charity back in the process.Even if he wasn't going to change his ways, he had to show Miguel exactly who he was dealing with.  
  
"who was that?"Charity asked as, she appeared infront of Miguel.  
  
"someone trying to sell you something" he replied, which was half true if you think about it.Jhon was trying to sell Charity some bullsh*t.You know what it is, he'd say something's like he's changed(which he hasn't) and that he'll never hurt her again( which he wouldn't knowing what a fake Jhon was he'd probably go back to do the same thing.) and Charity would believe it only to get hurt again, something Miguel never wanted Charity to go through ever again.  
  
"oh," she smiled as she put some gauze, bandages, and poroxide on the coffee table.Once Miguel caught sight of the paroxide Miguel's smile faded.  
  
"what do you need paroxide for?"  
  
"oh, I saw a bad cut on you're arm don't want it to get infected."she said as she poured some onto the gauze and looked up at the expression on Miguel's face."cry baby!" she giggled.  
  
" I didn't even say anything"  
  
"yeah, but you're eyeing the bottle like it's a death sentence."she continued to laugh"don't worry it'll only be a second." she reasured, as she braught the swad closer to his cut"okay?" she asked before she braught it closer.  
  
"...yeah okay."he said as he tunred to the opposite direction, pretending to be scared.  
  
"alright" she said, as she pressed the poroxide against his cut and just as Miguel suspected it hurt, it stung fiercely for a few brief seconds before Charity took the swab off, and replaced it with a bandage."there,"Charity started still focussing on the cut, as Miguel turned back around and watched her, this time more than before."all done." she smiled, as she lifted her head and met Miguel's eyes watching her,"did it hurt ?" she asked, still in the gaze.  
  
"umm, no."  
  
"well...uh, I'm glad it didn't hurt to much...the way you were acting before I thought---"the next thing either of them knew they were inches away from eachother, moving closer and closer towards eachother"I thought..." Charity repeated suddenly loosing all her train of thought, as she leaned in closer to Miguel.  
  
"Charity Im---"Destiny and Marcus stopped abruptly at the sight , as Miguel and Charity seperated and looked blankly at Marus and Destiny.  
  
"Destiny..." Charity said nervously, as she grabded everything ont he coffee table and started towards the bathroom."I wasn't expecting you back so early."  
  
"you obviously weren't!" Marcus added as he stepped into the dorm ,and eyed Miguel as he laughed.  
  
"yeah, well Marcus didn't really need allot of help today..so I thought we'd come back and chill with you."Destiny relpied eyes piercingly focussed on Miguel, who was now getting up from the couch and heading to where Marcus was.  
  
"oh."Charity said softly, as she popped up back where Destiny, Marcus and Miguel were."well me and Miguel were just---"  
  
"we did some rollerblading, and..."  
  
"Miguel got into a little accident so,"  
  
"Charity took me back here to fix me up and...what you walked in on was..."he thought about what to tell Marcus and Destiny who were waiting for an excuse, for either one.  
  
" I dropped something beside Miguel..."  
  
"yeah, and she was just getting it." he laughed as he continued"we know what it looked like,wasn't what you were thinking...Marcus."  
  
"yeah, we better get going...it's late."  
  
"yeah you go do that."Destiny finished, as Charity went to her room and Destiny stepped out closing the door behind her."I thought I told you to stay away from her."she thundered, as she glared onto Miguel.  
  
"couldn't help it!"Miguel chimmed, as he and Marcus headed down the hallway.She watched them go;Marcus truned around casually 'call me' he mouthed with a smile, she waited for a few breif seconds before answering'okay!' she smiled, forgetting everything she just witnessed.  
  
***Reader's Note***If you like what you're reading...review otherwise I don't know who's reading, so I can't post up the new chapters, or find out what you think. So keep reading to find out what happens, and what Jhon has in store for Miguel. Peace. 


	15. Fighting Temptation

Chapter Fifeteen- Fighting Temptation.  
  
***Reade's Note***I know, I know! it's been awhile since I've updated, and I'm sorry for keepping all y'all waiting but the new chapter is here, and you can expect more to come.  
  
Charity sat up in her bed in deep thought the following mid-day , she couldn't really sleep the other night...everything that went on was enough to keep her up, from Miguel's rollerblading accident all the way to? she didn't really know what to call it acctually.Yes, she was very aware that she was about to kiss Miguel, why? she didn't know...how it got to that point? plauged her even more the last thing she remembered was talking about a cut and the next thing she knew she was breathes away from Miguel's lips, his soft and very seductive...Charity quickly refrained, as she went to the couch and turned on the t.v, trying to perish the thought.Although, she'd be more than crazy not to have wanted something happen yesterday, I mean Miguel was every girls dream.'but it C'ANT happen' she thought to herself as she continued to flip channels, it was too soon she continued; and to add on to that she didn't really want to jeprodize the friendship she had with Miguel or jump into another relatioship for that matter.'However...' she thought as she smirked, and her concience battled.  
  
"don't even waiste you're time thinking about him, Charity" Destiny warned, as she walked passed her and into the kitchen.  
  
"how'd you know I was even thinking about him?" Charity questioned, as she go up from the couch and to where Destiny was." I could've been thinking about another million things..."Charity defended.  
  
"okay, what are you thinking ?"Charity's silence spoke loud enough."so how long where the both of, you planning to keep this a secret?" Destiny questioned, as she went towards the refridgerator.  
  
"well, I knew you didn't really like the idea of me and Miguel being friends..."  
  
"the two people I walked in on last night, didn't look like friends."Destiny pointed out while waiting for Charity's response.  
  
"that's all it was." Charity said as she sat down at the table.  
  
"that's not what it looked like."she sighed, as she pulled up a chair beside Charity."how did this all start? don't leave anything out."and so, Charity explained everything from the library all the way to Miguel helping her through the breakup, and all out being a real great friend to her; she didn't fail to leave out how she thought that Destiny was really being hard on Miguel, that he wasn't such of a cad, and apart from his crazy theories on love, he was a real sweet guy.  
  
"that's crazy!" Destiny laughed coolly, as she got up from the chair and into the living room, making her way to the couch.  
  
"so you've changed you're mind about Miguel" Charity said, as she followed.  
  
"Hell no! I still think he's a whole lot of bad news...I'm just suprised he took it this far."  
  
"what?" Charity asked in confusion.  
  
"I've known Miguel long enough to know that this must be some kind of act."she looked onto Charity, with a serious look."look, Charity I know what you're thinking...I've been there before," she started.  
  
"with Miguel?" Charity questioned curiously.  
  
"oh, no" Destiny giggled, at the thought" don't get me wrong, Miguel's my boy and all but I know his history with girls...and when he acts as sweet as he's acting right now, there's always a catch.  
  
"I think you're wrong Destiny, Miguel's been really good to me...and I really think thathe's changed."Destiny looked at Charity's face as she told her such, and she almost couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"you like him don't you?"she questioned crisply.Charity paused for a minute, to tell you the truth even she didn't know how to answer the question.She did like Miguel...as a friend, that's all she thought of him as, before last night.Now, she was starting to wonder if she wanted to stay friends with Miguel or if she wanted more than that; if he wanted more.  
  
"so, how's the plans for this party going?"Charity asked while casualy shifting the conversation.  
  
"oh pretty good.Marcus said he'd come over, and help me do something's"  
  
"really? well there's no need...I mean I know how much you hate being with him, so I could help you run erands."  
  
"no!"Destiny answered voice a little bit higher than before"no"she repeated calming down while getting up from the couch" I wouldn't want, to ruin any of you're plans."  
  
"nonesense, since you've proved to me that Miguel's no good for my innocent, and impresionable life... my day is compleatly free" Charity teased."I could be here all day."she continued, as she watched Destiny's reaction"you and Marcus are..." she started.  
  
Destiny sighed once again, a she sat back beside her friend who smiled brighty"okay so, it only took a day for the report to be finished, we've been chilling ever since...not dating" she sharply made the distinction.  
  
"I see,"she smiled slyly" I guess I should be giving you the same lecture you just gave me.You know, since it was Miguel and Marcus you told me to stay away from."  
  
"well..."Destiny faught for a comeback.  
  
"well..."Charity waited, as she smiled knowing she just won.  
  
"FINE! maybe I was being a little hypocritical."  
  
"a little?"   
  
Destiny rolled her eyes as she continued" maybe I could give this Miguel thing another chance."  
  
"um hum."Charity smiled, as she walked over to her room, and quickly exiting heading towards the door.  
  
"where you going?"Destiny asked still sitting on the couch.  
  
"mailbox."Charity chimed, as she closed the door and made her way down the hallways and into the mailroom, like always it was empty and she could only here the sound of her heels.It was peaceful, the silence kind of reminded her of Harmony, the very reason she left.Charity shook the awkward silence out of her head and knelt down to open her mailbox.As she shifted through her junkmail, in the empty mailbox, she heard some footsteps, she glanced over to see who it was and there Miguel stood quickly her eyes glanced back to her junkmail she had tio admit she suddenly felt a little uncomfortable around Miguel after what happened...or what could of happened the other night.With a suttle sigh she trew the junkmail aside, and began to focus on Miguel who was still watching her they smiled breefly and unisen said "Hi" as they had a brief period of silence.Just then, Miguel approached Charity pulling her closer to him, still in a deep gaze they both leaned closer and closer in until they kissed first slow and sweet then deep and passionate.  
  
"so, how's you're cut." Charity started finally breaking the silence, and Miguel's day dream.  
  
"what?"Miguel blankly replied, as he shook him self out of the day dream."oh, good as new." he finished walking past Charity to his mailbox."don't tell her this...but I had a real good nurse."  
  
"oh really?" Charity laughed."secret's safe with me."  
  
"good." he smiled, as he opened the empty mailbox;closing it he faced Charity once again."so, how's Destiny take the news?" Miguel asked, being careful not to touch on other things.  
  
"ah, better than I expected."Charity started"her and Marcus..."  
  
"I know."Miguel laughed, as they both started down the hallway.  
  
"I always knew it." Charity declaired, proudly.  
  
"so, did Marcus."Miguel finished as they both laughed."how's the party plans going?"  
  
"good, Marcus is helping Dsetiny out alot."  
  
"I could imagine."Miguel replied sacasticly.  
  
"so what's on the schedual to the week of fun?" Charity giggled, as they both faced Boston U's doors.  
  
"umm, nothing... acctually.Sorry, I've some things to do."  
  
"oh."Charity answered, with a bit of dissapointment in her voice"well, I'm gonna head back to the dorm ; see if Destiny needs my help."Charity said, as she began to walk again.  
  
"alright."Miguel said as he watched her go."you know," he started up again as Charity turned around"it's my turn to do the grocery shopping."  
  
"yeah."Charity responded, wondering why Miguel was telling her this."and?"  
  
"well, that's the thing...I never do them."Charity laughed a bit, as she continued to listen"and I was thinking you know;perhaps I need some help;something like a feminine touch."  
  
"right...so what you're saying is you need my help?" Charity said slyly, as she retured to the doors where Miguel stood.  
  
"help, help...is such a strong word," he paused before he continued" I was thinking more like assist."  
  
"assist you?"  
  
"right."  
  
"I don't know..." Charity contimplated.  
  
"hey! you owe me that much, what with all the trouble you got me in yesterday."  
  
"trouble!?" Charity exclaimed.  
  
"yeah, I didn't exactly call doing a 360 over a bench fun."  
  
"neither do I" Charity laughed" fine, let's go."she finished as they went through the doors.  
  
"L train." they both said, knowing well Charity didn't want to see another motorcycle; or Miguel another rollerblade.Within a few minutes they were facing the doors of a grocery store, the doors slid open as they walked in.  
  
"so where's the list?" Charity asked, as she faced Miguel.  
  
"what list?"he replied, with a look of puzlement.  
  
"the list," Charity repeated, as she grabbed a cart."you know the thing you write what you need on."she finished, as looked over at Miguel who had a'what the hell are you talking about' look on his face."men" she hissed..Miguel followed behind Charity as she went from ilse to ilse, picking out what she thought Miguel and Marcus would need as they walked Miguel saw an abandoned, cart he smiled as he took it, and began to pick up speed down the ilse getting Charity's attention."Miguel!" she raised her voice slightly, as she saw his speed by her."what the hell are you doing!?"  
  
"racing my cart, what does it look like." he trailed, as he passed her causing Charity follow behind him,he sped down a few ilse before Charity noticed the big display up ahead.Charity called out to him, hoping he'd slow down and not knock over everything, but all of that was for nothing he headed full spead towards the display.Noticing all this, Miguel jumped off the cart, and fell towards the frozen foods department sending the cart straight to the display and knocking everything to the floor.  
  
" I knew this would happen." Charity sighed, as she got a hold of Miguel, and they casually disapeard into another ilse and away,from the crowd that the whole thing attracted.They both walked down the ilse quietly, as Miguel looked at Charity she returned a look of anger and seriousness for a moment but then craked a smile and they both began to laugh."you're horrible you know that?" she said as she continued to laugh.  
  
"I know."he relpied, as he watched he eyes light up as she laughed he liked that about her, among all other things.She faced him, and caught him watching her.  
  
"what?" she replied, still laughing but not as much as before.  
  
"nothing...you,"he never thought he'd say anything like this to any girl ever, but here he was."you just have a cute laugh."  
  
"you think so," she smiled, as they walked down the ilse.  
  
"yeah...I think so."  
  
"wow he likes my laugh!" she teased, as she giggled.Just then they both passed an older couple around their mid seventies, both couples smiled back at eachother as they passed.  
  
"oh, I think you tow make a lovely couple." the elderly woman started warmly."don't you think Charles?" she turned to her husband.  
  
"absolutely Martha." he replied.  
  
"how long have you been toghether?"she asked, as Miguel and Charity exchanged looks and Charity answered.  
  
"oh we're..."  
  
"two months,"Miguel cut in, as he put his arm around Charity"two...glorious months right sweetie ?"  
  
"oh, it sure has been honey." she relpied as she played along.  
  
"how sweet,we've been toghether for thirty years."  
  
"wow" both Miguel and Charity thought as they smiled.  
  
"feels like thirty days."Charles chimmed in."you two must go to that college 10 minutes from here..."  
  
"Boston U." they both replied.  
  
"um hum" both Martha and Charles answered." reminds you us doesn't it Charlie?"  
  
"sure does Martha."  
  
" oh, I just love seeing young couple and you tow look so nice toghether; young love."she said sweetly as she pulled Charity aside and whispered" is he as good in the sack, asit looks"Charity blushed at the sweet old ladies question.  
  
"even better." she smiled,as she whispered back.  
  
"oh, good for you." she finished.  
  
"anywhoo, me and Martha should be going; we've have a bridge party to get to nice meeting you both."  
  
"nice meeting you." Miguel replied, as they both walked off.  
  
"great job, honey."Charity said, as they headed toward the cash.  
  
"more like fabulous job, sweetie" he smiled slyly, as they both laughed.  
  
"that was really sweet; that couple."  
  
"yeah it was."he replied honestly, as he paid they cash and they headed out of the grocery store.  
  
" see, that's what I don't get about you Miguel...how could you see something so great, and not believe in love?"  
  
"could you imagine, staying with the same person for thirty years...that's insane"Miguel quickly changed the subject."I mean waking up to one person for the rest of you're life."he ended, as he continued to walk towards the subway.  
  
"I could."Charity replied, quickly figuring out that she couldn't get anything out of Miguel and she didn't want to, it would probably ruin the good time they were having anyhow.  
  
"let me guess, with Jhon."Miguel laughed, as he turned to Charity.  
  
"no!" she said, as Miguel looked at her skepticlly"fine, I kind of had it all planned out...guess Jhon had a different plan." she joked."but, it's alright the more and more I thought about it the more a realized he's not the guy I want to grow old with."  
  
"humm."he replied as they continued to walk.  
  
"that's besides the point though, I think once you find the right girl and I'm not talking about those block heads you hang around with.You'll actually want to spend the rest of life with her."  
  
"you done ?"  
  
"my last words."Charity reasured him.  
  
"good."he finished, as they got onto the L train and headed home.Charity helped Miguel pack away the groceries.  
  
"so," Charity " this is the famous bachelor pad, all the girls are talking about...you know it's been two months, and you've never took me here...you know that's the start of a pretty lousy relationship...honey."Charity teased, as she sat down beside him.  
  
"let's just say if I braught you hear first it would of been the beggining of the end...sweetie"Charity laughed, until something in the room caught her eye she quickly got up and approached, Miguel and Marcus' highschool year book.Seeing this and remembering the embaracing pictures the book held, Miguel followed and managed to get the book out of Charity's hand's.  
  
"I wanted to see that!" Charity exclaimed.  
  
"ah, there's nothing here to see...really, just some boring pictures"Miguel trailed, as he faced Charity.  
  
"yeah, right."Charity laughed, as she plucked the book from his hands and began to run with the book."maybe, I could even read it...with the girls."  
  
"you wouldn't!" Miguel exckaimed as he chased her.  
  
"who's stoping me."she said as she continued to run, with Miguel right behind her.She ran quickly to the right side of Miguel's bed, as he was at the left.  
  
"Charity give me the yearbook."Miguel demanded as he pounced towards her, and she continued to run.Miguel sat at the other end of his bed, contimplating on away to keep the humiliating pictures away from Charity's sight, just then the thought came to him as he smile deviously and walked over to the couch.Watching Charity run around the run, he sat.  
  
"yes! I won."she shouted, as she made her victory dance and advanced towards Miguel who then pulled her onto the couch and began to tickle her."no!"she thundered, "Miguel stop!"she laughed as she squirmed trying to get away.  
  
"not until you give me back the yearbook."  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"okay" he answered as he continued to tickle, the door opened and Marcus stepped in.  
  
"it just get's better and better doesn't it, guys."he said, at they both faced him.  
  
"uh...we were," Charity started, as Miguel got off of her.  
  
"no need." he stoped Charity, walking towards his bed he saw the empty grocery bags"all right man you finally did some groceries" he stated elatedly.  
  
"first time for everything"Miguel said, as he walked into the kitchen"I'm gonna go get dinner started."  
  
as Miguel said this, Marcus looked onto Charity with distress.  
  
"he can't cook can't he."Charity answered, as Marcus sat down beside her.  
  
"not if it's not microwave."he started"Charity I haven't tasted something so foul in my entire life."  
  
"oh my!"Charity gasped jokingly.  
  
"and the worst part is..."Marcus tried to hold in the birst of emotion"is he cooks the same thing everynight; I tell him I'll cook but he doesn't want to hear it."Charity sympathized with Marcus' story, so she thought of what she could do to help him out.Getting an idea, she grasped Marcus' hand and whispered.  
  
"watch this." and with that she went into the kitchen, seeing exactly what Marcus feared she approached Miguel."you know what, why don't I cook tonight."  
  
" you don't---"  
  
"I think that's a great idea!"Marcus chimmed in, with hope in his voice.Seeing he was out numbered, deafeated he stepped out of the kitchen eyeing Marcus who then casually dissapeared in the dorm.  
  
"what's so bad about my cooking?"Miguel asked.  
  
"you call it cooking."Marcus chimmed in from the dorm.  
  
Charity walked around the kitchen trying to get familiarized with her surroundings, as she went through the cabbinets to begin cooking.She noticed the small radio at the corner of her eye, she walked towards it and flipped it on.  
  
' ladies...hey! we got that beat that makes you jump.  
  
fellas...ho! you got them cars the ladies love.  
  
party people...hey! we gonna party all night.  
  
let your soul...ho! let your soul keep on working now!  
  
I'm the type of chick who be fighting temptation,  
  
make you wait 'fore we having relations,  
  
play boy holla at me later,  
  
don't you know that I'm managed by vialator.  
  
ooh they shooting...I'm exterminator,  
  
I look good so hate me hater.  
  
me and my girls drinking where's the waiter,  
  
cheating guys all ready to pledge.  
  
ladies night don't suffocate us,  
  
if you touch we'll altecate ya  
  
whoa missy you'se an impersinator  
  
got so much ice, I even scare Jacob.  
  
Beyonce, Mc lyte, and Free...Missy put it down on the beat!  
  
party people this a good sensation we gon tell ya how to fight temptation.  
  
I'm just fighting temptation, gotta get full control  
  
yeah, it's very tempting when you ask to take me home.  
  
I know you want my love, I don't think the time is right.  
  
call you when I'm ready but it won't be tonight...'  
  
Charity continued to cook, and dance along to the rest of the song which got Miguel's attention, he leaned against the kitchen wall as he watched, and smiled slightly.  
  
"you're hooked,man"Marcus laughed, as he crept up behind his friend.Miguel didn't even bother to answer him, he just passed him and walked over to the couch and turned on the t.v.  
  
Later On...  
  
"this is really good."Miguel said mouth stuffed with food, as Charity watched them both eat.  
  
"I'm glad you two like it."  
  
"like it," Marcus started"it's the most beautiful thing I've ever...I can't even describe my feelings."Marcus stammered, as a singal tear dropped from his face."Charity, were have you been all my life."she giggled at him.  
  
"oh, do you mind if I use you're bathroom?"  
  
"no!" they both said toghther.  
  
"you don't want to go in there,"Marcus stated, in reffrence to all the un-lady like things that were in there."there a bathroom across, the hall.  
  
"okay." Charity said, as she headed towards the door, as the door closed Marcus began to look at Miguel again.  
  
"what?" Miguel questioned.  
  
"never seen you, act like this."  
  
"act like what Marcus?"Miguel asked in an irratated tone.  
  
"so, un-like the Miguel two months ago.You like Charity more than you think."  
  
"and how do you know that?"  
  
"just by the way you've been acting lately, and then there's what I walked in on yesterday."Miguel let out a frustrated sigh."okay, then tell me if me and Destiny walked in a few minutes later what would of happened?"Just as Miguel was about to answer Charity walked back in."well that was quick."  
  
"yeah, anyways I better get going."Charity said as she got her purse."are you both comming over tomorow?"  
  
"only if you cook for me again?"Marcus answered.  
  
"we'll see."she laughed"bye."  
  
"alright, bye."they both said as they watched her leave.  
  
"what do you think would've happened."Miguel answered, as he arose from the kitchen table.  
  
"dammit Miguel!"Marcus exclaimed aggrivatingly, as he got up."why can't you just admit that you're in love with Charity"  
  
"that's easy, because I'm not."  
  
"you say that, but you don't act it."Marcus said as he joined Miguel in the kitchen.  
  
"yeah, I might really like Charity...but that doesn't mean I love her and I'm really sick of you trying to push that on me."Miguel said storming to the couch.  
  
"look, you don't have to put up a front with me...I know what this is all about, I always have."Marcus sighed,as he sat beside him.  
  
"well, don't stop there why don't you tell me why?"  
  
"this whole no love, sh*t's all because of your dad leaving your mom when we were kids.I was there Miguel, I saw how much it tore you apart...after that you just stopped believing in love, or happiness for that matter."Miguel pretended to pay no attention to Marcus' truths"you're scared, and you're hurt about what happened...but you can't live your hating something you've never lived.Hell, something you've forced yourself not to live."Miguel got up from the couch, and went to his bed...he didn't feel like arguing , over his past and talking about doing something he promised himself he'd never do.  
  
Next~*~ Miguel,Marcus, Destiny and Charity get the dorm ready for Friday night's party.Miguel ends up storming out of the girls dorm room. keep on reading to find out why!!! ; ). 


	16. Big, Bad, Love

Chapter Sixteen- Big , Bad , Love.  
  
Thursday, the day before the big party at Destiny and Charity's dorm room was a hectic one.Being, one of the most biggest and one of the most popular party thrower's in the whole entire campus of Boston U, Destiny put Charity, Marcus and Charity running non stop erends all over Boston; as she franticlly made the finishing touches all over the dorm room.  
  
"so, did we get everything?"Charity questioned as she hauled, what must of been thousands of bags through Boston U's doors.  
  
"we better have!"Miguel grouled."I'm not going back out there."  
  
"would you stop tripping Miguel, it was only a few bags."Marcus said softly, as he glided past Miguel and Charity.  
  
"for you!"Miguel started"you left me and Charity with all the other bags."shooting Miguel a look, he advanced towards Charity and took the bags from her.  
  
"happy now!"  
  
"no!"Miguel huffed, as the three of them headed down Boston U's hallways which were suddenly flooded with people.Some, who by the way came back from vacations and even theor own home tows to attend...or atleast try to get themselves into this party.Now, you think people would go as crazy as they did over one insignifagant party but dammit it was that good!  
  
"I don't get it..."Charity started as she continued down the filled hallway"what's it about Destiny's parties that get so many people here?"both Miguel and Marcus exchanged looks and then looked back at Charity both thinking she was insane...but then considered she was the new girl, and she didn't know any better.  
  
"see, Charity..."Marcus started while trowing his free arm around Charity"when my girl Destiny has a party she goes all out, I mean no stop is unturned, down to the very last corner on the floor, the last..."  
  
"it's a good party."Miguel cut in removing Marcus arm and replacing it with his own."you'll see what we mean tomorow."  
  
"okay."Charity said trusting the two, as they turned down another hallway.As all three passed down the hallway Charity couldn't help but notice all the other girls stare at her and Miguel, some with awkward awe, and wonderment other with pure hate and jelousy and she couldn't help but wonder why?then it clicked Miguel had his arm around her.Miguel the guy half the Boston U body of girls wanted and lusted after had his arm round her, she laughed as she ignored them and they headed to the dorm.  
  
"where back!"Charity shouted into the dorm room, as Marcus and Miguel followed behind her plopping doen on the couch in pure exhaustion.Desting popped out from somewhere in the dorm walking in from of the three.  
  
"uh! what do you think you're doing?"she damanded as she tapped her heals against the floor.  
  
"were baking a cake.What do you think were doing?"Miguel snapped.  
  
"I'm gonna pretend like I didn't hear that."Destiny mummbeled."c'mon guys get up, there's too much to do and so little time."  
  
"woman! you had us all over Boston since the crack of dawn."Marcus replied.  
  
"yeah, well if you want a good party you're gonna have to put in some time."  
  
"right, 'you're' which means you Destiny, I haven't seen you do a damn thing all day"Miguel said.  
  
"look around! Miguel" and so he did, and the other two did the exact same and the better part of the room was drapped with decorations.  
  
"all on my own."Destiny proudly stated, as she looked on at the three.  
  
"see what we ment!?"Marcus exclaimed.  
  
"yeah"Charity relpied, still in awe of the room.  
  
"okay, so Marcus you go get me those cd's I asked for and you!"she pointed to Miguel"you follow him, and get out of my space."  
  
"Fine" Miguel huffed, as Miguel and Marcus headed out the door.  
  
"and Charity, you can go unpack all this stuff."  
  
"okay."Charity sighed, as she got up and looked towards the door where Miguel was just about to head out the door, they looked at eachother for abit as they both smiled and went on doing what they were doing."whatever happened to the simple few balloons and some confetti!"Charity continued, as she unpacked the bags.  
  
"that's kid stuff, now this...this is the master of all parties! and it must live up to it's potential."  
  
"I see."Charity knodded, trying hard not to laugh at Destiny's determination to one party.Within a few minutes Miguel and Marcus came back to the dorm room with some boxes filled with cd's, they placed them next to the stereo, and went back out side to get the rest."damn! you two have allot of cd's"Charity excalimed, as she watched them bring them in.  
  
"not when you work at a record store."Miguel laughed, as they placed the other boxes down on the floor"why don't I help you with those."he said.  
  
"I'd like that."she smiled, as he helped her.  
  
"let's test out this sound system"Marcus siad, as he rubbed his hands togherther and put the first cd in.  
  
'don't wanna sound full of myself or rude  
  
but you ain't looking at no other dudes, cause  
  
you love me(I'm sorry but...so sexy)  
  
so you think about a chance, find yourself tryna  
  
do my dance maybe cause you love me(ha! you do it well.)  
  
so then we tried-I'm singign a slow beat because   
  
you aint used to how fast we touched(fast we touched.)  
  
then we locked eyes, and I knew that I was in there and I   
  
was gon' tear you're ass up! (tear you're ass up.)  
  
I know that I'm carrying on, nevermind if I'm showing off  
  
I was just frontin (you know I want ya babe)  
  
I'm ready to bet it all, unless you don't care at all  
  
But you know I want ya (you should stop frontin babe)...'(Frontin'~Pharell ft. Jay z.)  
  
"hum, look at him trying to act all sweet with her!"Destiny hissed reffering to Miguel helping Charity.  
  
"I know, I've never seen him act this way."Marcus added in a kind and proud tone.  
  
"whatever! just make sure that you're boy doesn't do anything stupid!"Destiny theatened, as she pointed towards Marcus.  
  
"now do you think I'd go and let him do something like that."he replied as he approached Destiny.  
  
"well,"she giggled giddily as she pulled him closer to her."YES!" she thundered as she unhanded him, as she walked away she smiled slightly, so did Marcus.The day went on, and Destiny continued to frantiquly order the group around until every last detail was done.  
  
"were finished!"Destiny exclaimed, as took in the whole room and looked down at a passed out Miguel Charity and Marcus."wasn't that fun guys!?"  
  
they all groaned still passed out.  
  
"I've fallen and I can't get up!"Marcus whinned childishly.  
  
"I hurt all over!"Miguel joined.  
  
"oh please!"Destiny laughed as Charity got up and helped her pick the boys up and drop them onto the couch.  
  
'front...front...front' the cd player scrated on as Marcus got up to change the cd, he smiled as he picked one up, and put it on.The music began to play as Miguel faced Marcus.  
  
"remeber this!?"he laughed, as he got up.  
  
"remember this? of course I remember this man."  
  
"remember what?" both girls aksed quizzingly.  
  
"this song, our dads used to sing it to our moms."Miguel said.  
  
"more like dance to it, you know our dadies couldn't sing."Marcus continued,as he laughed at the memory.  
  
"that's cute."Charity replied."hey, why don't you sing it for me and Destiny."both looked over at eachother.  
  
"no!" then then answered.  
  
"aw! c'mon it'll be fun!" Destiny insisted."please"Charity and Destiny both said putting on their sweetest faces.  
  
"alright, I'm Sam Cooke and you're Lou Rawls."Marcus stated.  
  
"how come I always have to be Lou Rawls!?"Miguel protested.  
  
"because!"Marcus snapped as they started."if you ever, change you're mind about leaving, leaving me behind, oh babe bring it to me bring your sweet loving bring it on home to me.Yeah, Yeah."Marcus started as the two got the girls up.  
  
"I know laughed when you left, but now I know I only hurt myself.Baby! bring it to me bring you're sweet loving bring it on home to me.Yeah, yeah."Miguel continued as the girls laughed and danced with the two.  
  
"I'll give you jewlery and money too! that aint all that aint all I'll do for you,"  
  
"oh if you! bring it to me, bring your sweet loving bring it on home to me."  
  
"yeah, yeah, yeah."  
  
"you know I'll always, be your slave,"  
  
"t'ill I'm barried, barried in my grave!"  
  
"oh honey!" they both did toghether  
  
"bring it to me, bring you're sweet loving bring it on home to me! yeah, yeah, yeah..."'  
  
"I tried to treat you right, but you stayed out, stayed out in the night, but I'll forgive you bring it to me bring you're sweet loving bring it on home to me."Miguel joked, as he sang causing Charity to laugh even more.  
  
"yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...." the song ended as the other began.  
  
'Oh, my love...my darling   
  
I hungered for your touch, a long lonely time  
  
and time goes by so slowly, and time can do so  
  
much...are you still mine  
  
I need your love, I need your love  
  
God speed your love, to me...  
  
Al Green's smooth soultry voice sang, as as Miguel and Charoty seperated, and they watched Destiny and Marcus continue to dance.They both shrugged and decided to go with the flow and follow their friends as they continued to dance.  
  
Speed your love to me, speed your love to me.  
  
lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea.  
  
To the open arms of the sea, I just have to tell you that,  
  
lonely river sides wait for me, wait for me.  
  
I'll be comming home, wait for me...  
  
Charity warapped her arms around Miguel, as they both laughed nervously.They both looked away from eachother for a moment, then looked back at eachother; and at that moment time was at an awkward stand still for the two, everything seemed to be going in slow montion as the two continued to gaze deeply into eachother's eyes.Slowly, Miguel braught his hand to Charity's chin bringing her lips closer and closer to his, until he finally kissed her intensly and deeply.'This isn't what I thought it would be.' he thought to himself, it was better than normal, as he continued to kiss her he could only hear the sound of his heart beating fast as thoughts ran vivedly through his head.  
  
******  
  
"your crazy! Miguel the reason why people die, kill, even live for love is because a life without it IS stressful."  
  
" one of these days, your gonna meet a girl; and find out that this 'theory' you have is a whole lot of bullsh*t man"  
  
" it does, I should know I must be poster child for broken hearts; but, I wouldn't change that...for anything.Yeah love hurts sometimes, but other times it's the most beautiful and wonderous thing in the world.Think about it Miguel without love what's life worth."  
  
"you're scared, and you're hurt about what happened...but you can't live your hating something you've never lived.Hell, something you've forced yourself not to live"  
  
******  
  
Confussed, angry, and a little sacred Miguel pulled away from Charity and stormed out of the dorm room slamming the door behind him.Feeling a little confused herself, Charity found the couch and sat herself down.  
  
"what the hell just happened hear!?"Destiny demanded, as Marcus went over to Charity.Neither of them knew how to explain what they didn't really know themselves.  
  
"I gotta go..."Marcus stood as he put his hand on Charity's shoulder" I better catch him and find out what this is all about." and with that he sprinted towards the door to catch up with Miguel.Marcus never returned, neither did Miguel.It was getting late and the girls knew they had allot to do for tomorow so they settled into bed neither of them talking about what just happened.Marcus searched the whole campus but he couldn't find Miguel, he decided to go back to their dorm and wait for him there he walked in later that night.  
  
"are you alright?"Marcus asked as he watched him pass.  
  
"I don't even know man,"he laughed, as he sat beside Marcus"I don't even know." he repeated, as he got up and went towards his bed."night." he trailed.  
  
"alright man goodnight."  
  
Miguel tried his hardest to sleep, but he couldn't.He couldn't stop thinking about her, he tried to force her out of his thoughts but it just wasn't happening.While sighing he got up, and walked towards the door, opening it he headed down the dark hallway Charity still in his thoughts.  
  
******  
  
" oh my God, Miguel look at the girl with the...blond farah hair."  
  
'I wish that I could have you in my space,  
  
I wish that I could kiss across your face,  
  
how is that I love you and I don't even know you  
  
did you plant a seed inside of me...  
  
when you said hello.  
  
" thanks again" Charity said.  
  
" no problem..."  
  
" Charity."  
  
" my favourite virtue."Miguel flirted.  
  
Hello Darlin', hello sweet heart...  
  
she said I'm lost and I don't know my way around.  
  
She said hello darlin' hello sweet heart and could you  
  
please show which way to go...  
  
" you know, Destiny told me not to get mixed up with you."she smirked, as she faced him.  
  
"well,"he said as he moved closer to her" what Destiny doesn't know, won't hurt her...or us."  
  
If I change my looks will I have a chance,  
  
or does it seem I'm used to only one night stands.  
  
My heart deals romance as nothing more than a kiss  
  
in the wind.Never could I understand anything about love  
  
Until she said hello.  
  
Charity couldn't sleep either, when Miguel left she had allot on her mind.She decided to take a walk, and try to make some sense of things.She was fooling herself to think that, she never really had any deep feelings for Miguel.She did.  
  
Hello Darlin', hello sweet heart...  
  
she said I'm lost and I don't know my way around.  
  
She said hello darlin' hello sweet heart and could you(could you give me a little information.)  
  
please show which way to go...  
  
"oh I'm not gonna stay for long , I just wanted to give you this."   
  
" roses, their my favorite. But how'd you know that?"  
  
" oh I saw it while I was walking. I didn't know what I was going to do with it really, Marcus is more of a daphadil person..."  
  
" anyways I better get going , don't want Jhon to think I'm stealing his girl"   
  
To be honest, she'd had those feeling for him ever since they met at the record store when she was with Jhon.She just didn't want to see them, and continued to believe Jhon was the man for her...we all know how well that turned out.  
  
Notice me, I'm right before your eyes.  
  
Wanting you, a hiden love by surprise,  
  
left undone. I can't give up until we are one.  
  
  
  
"how?"Charity asked as she stopped walking."hey, who knows maybe you could of, fallen for a girl at one of those parties."  
  
"No!" he said, as they started to walk again"never."  
  
"you see that's you're problem, you scared of acctually falling for a girl."  
  
"what's there to be scared of ?"  
  
"you tell me."  
  
Miguel didn't know why he stormed out like he did.He didn't know why he was hurt whenever he saw Charity with Jhon, or how he forgot about every and anyone else when he saw Charity laugh, he couldn't even explain to himself how he felt whenever she was around or all the mixed emotions he was feeling over one girl.Then it dawned on him,he was in love.Finally all of the things people used to tell him about it made all the sense in the world,'I'm in love with her!' and he really was.He was in love with her laugh, and her smile...and how she chalenged him, everything; he had to tell all of this, he had to tell her exactly what he was feeling.Miguel turned down a hallway, and began towards Charity's drom room.Just as he did that, Charity walked by.  
  
Notice me, I'm right before your eyes.  
  
Wanting you, a hiden love by surprise,  
  
left undone. I can't give up until we are one.  
  
She said...hello darlin' hello sweetheart.  
  
She said I'm lost and I don't know my way around.  
  
She said hello darlin' hello sweet heart,  
  
could you please show me which way to go...  
  
" I doubt that,but for whatever it's worth...you're gonna meet someone else."  
  
" I hope so."   
  
"and...he's gonna be alot better than Jhon ever was."  
  
and she did.Miguel was everything Jhon wasn't and more, and the more she spent time with him the more she realized how much she really loved him.Miguel awoke, things she in her that she didn't really know she had, and proved to her that she didn't need Jhon to be happy or to keep on living.She loved him and she wanted to tell him, no matter how he'd answer.  
  
Hello Darlin', hello sweet heart...  
  
she said I'm lost and I don't know my way around.  
  
She said hello darlin' hello sweet heart and could you  
  
please show which way to go...  
  
Both of them slowly walked up to eachother's doors, with big sigh's from the two they managed to knock on eachother doors a few times, but no one answered.  
  
"what the hell am I thinking!"Miguel laughed, as he dropped his hand and turned away from the door.No one comming to the door, was all the sign Miguel needed, for him to come to his senses and walk back to his dorm room.  
  
"God!" Charity laughed out as she thought of how stupid and pathetic this was, Miguel wasn't in love with her and maybe she wasn't in love with him either.Comming to her senses she, turned away, and started down the hallway and back to her dorm room.Barely missing eachother, as they walked down the quiet hallaways.  
  
Loud laughs, came from Boston U's doors as Jhon and Jennifer walked in and noticed flyers all over the floor.  
  
"Destiny's party's tomorow."Jennifer said as she read the flyer"there always a b*tch to get in."  
  
'Destiny that name rings a bell.' Jhon contimplated, as they headed down the hallway then he remembered Destiny was Charity's roomate... 'Charity would have to be at that party' he thought to himslef, 'obviously Miguel, would have to be there too!'  
  
"since were here...why don't we go?"Jhon said.  
  
" I guess it'll be fun. I keep hearing about them...yeah."Jennifer answered.  
  
"yeah"Jhon smilled.  
  
Next~*~Jhon's back! and with a vengence, when he shows up at Friday night's party what will he do ?.Miguel finally admits to himself that he's fallen for Charity, will he tell Charity? before Jhon shows up? keep on reading!! 


	17. Tonight

Chapter Seventeen-Tonight.  
  
'See the difference with me  
  
When I do what I do  
  
I do what I'm doing  
  
But I'm doing like I'm doing it for TV  
  
I remember the days of prayin' my chips be right  
  
You only 13, no more Cris tonight  
  
Golden hands like Superman and Kryptonite  
  
So I pray I don't miss my flight, switch to night  
  
Get out the plane, it look all strange  
  
See a man from Spain, holding up my name  
  
Give him my things and head down to bag' claim  
  
And I hear somebody scream my name  
  
So I look back, look once, look twice  
  
Look fast, look left, look right  
  
Look Blink, look Meeno, look Bryce  
  
They try tell me honey don't look right  
  
So, I approach her, it all look Kosher  
  
But there was kids runnin' up with posters  
  
And I was startin' to lose sight of chauffer  
  
So I had to say nice to know ya  
  
Get ready  
  
Get ready, tonight  
  
We're gonna make this a night to remember  
  
Get ready, tonight  
  
We're gonna make this a night to remember'  
  
9;00 PM...  
  
"so where'd you go last night"Marcus asked, as he fixed his mustashe in the mirror.  
  
"nowhere"Miguel sighed, as he passed Marcus in the bathroom" I just went for a walk," he laughed as he continued" I was gonna tell Charity I loved her."  
  
"what the hell!"Marcus exclaimed almost cuting himself with his razor before sprinting out of the bathroom"you almost did what!?"  
  
Miguel smirked, at Marcus reaction."I had it all set up man, I was gonna step up to her door and tell her that I loved her."  
  
"this is ground breaking sh*t right here man!"Marcus laughed,"what the hell was stoping you ?"  
  
"no one came to the door.Then I realized how idiotic the whole thing was so, I came back here."Miguel said as he passed Marcus who looked as if he had just whitenessed one of life's miracles, and went to his bed.  
  
"you are gonna tell her this right!?"Marcus questioned as he followed" I mean, this is huge! you can't just let this one slide."  
  
"I don't know."Miguel relpied calmly.  
  
"Tonight! man it'd be perfect I know she likes you too!"Marcus encouraged.  
  
"you're more excited about this than I am"Miguel laughed as he turned to Marcus.  
  
"shouldn't I be? Miguel you're falling in love!"Marcus stammered.  
  
"really? I hardly noticed...thanks for reminding me"Miguel replied sacracsticlly.  
  
"you know what I meant..."Marcus continued as he hit Miguel up side the head, and ran back to the bathroom and continued shaving"Tonight!" he repeated."oh sh*t!" he sighed, and laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"what I am gonna wear!?" Destiny shouted as she shifted all the close in her closet.  
  
"preferbly clothes Destiny" Charity joked.  
  
"ha! cute small town girl got jokes...but this isn't a laughing matter do you know how important this is!" Destiny insisted."but you look mighty...mighty fine!" she commented as she laughed.  
  
"well you know I try!" Charity teased as she giggle.  
  
After awhile Charity and Destiny's jokes and giggling were replaced with serious looks."Charity, about what happened yesterday..." Destiny started.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about this, Destiny..."Charity sighed, as she walked back towards her bed.  
  
"you should, you have feeling for Miguel don't you."  
  
"I don't know!"Charity sighed with frustration" last night changed allot of things between us."  
  
"changed in what way?"Destiny questioned conceringly.  
  
"I think...I know..."  
  
"Charity..."Destiny sighed, knowing exactly how Charity was going to finish.  
  
"I know it's too fast, to think about falling for someone else Destiny," she said as she got up and faced Destiny" but dammit! it's been two months...don't I deserve to be happy"  
  
"of course you deserve to be happy, but with Miguel?"  
  
She looked away, and faced the window before refacing Destiny"yes."she replied crisply and confidently.  
  
Destiny looked up at Charity surprised of her confidence and determination towards the subject.Shaking her head while smiling she responded" I must admit, Miguel's made some turn around when it comes to you."she said"and, to be honest with you...he is a little better looking than Jhon."  
  
Charity laughed, "why don't I help you pick something out everyone's gonna be here any minute know."  
  
"damn! you're right" Destiny exclaimed as she looked down at her watch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marcus stepped out of the bathroom, meeting Miguel at the couch.Miguel was flipping through the channels trying to get his mind off of the party.Marcus who was elated about Miguel's revelation of love, maybe a little too much but he realy didn't care about it.For years Miguel had been shifting from girl to girl(with that crazy love theory) never having a healthy relationship ...but that would be no more after tonight!he'd finally seen the light.Even though Miguel was doing a hell of a job hiding it, he was extremly nervous.Honestly, he'd never been nervous about anything...until tonight.Firstly to face Charity after everything that happened, and then take an even bigger leap by spilling his feeling to her...if he even would.He laughed a bit at how two months changed his life, he wasn't expecting to run into Charity, or become friends with her and sure as hell not fall for her...but he was happy that it happened this way.  
  
"I still can't get over this,"  
  
"well would you!"Miguel laughed"you're acting like my mom."  
  
"you're mom."Marcus repeated" you know,I think I should call her, she shouldn't miss this!" he laughed" I can see her now she be all like 'oh my little mijo'" he finished while grabbing Miguel.  
  
"Marcus quit it!" Miguel laughed" we better get going."  
  
"no give it a bit let the crowd settle in."  
  
"you're right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"so, Charity!"Destiny started as she walked out" what do you think?"  
  
"wow!" she laughed, as Destiny turned and there was a knock at the door" I have three guesses on who that could be."she joked as she, headed towards the door, as she opened it a crowd of people stood in the hall way, "come in" Charity said as she opened the door wider, and let the floud drip in.  
  
"hey Charity" a voice called from behind her.  
  
Miguel and Marcus opened their dorm door to find the hallways crowded with people going to Destiny's party.Letting the crowd, pass they followed.  
  
"damn allot of people go to Destiny's parties" Marcus stated as he and Miguel watched the crowed.  
  
"their better be after all the work she had us doing."  
  
"true."Marcus admitted"but it's all kind of worth it in some way..."  
  
"how is that?"  
  
"in some way that's beyond my explanation."  
  
"so you can't come up with one, but it was worth it because you got to kill some time with Destiny."  
  
"yeah."they both laughed as they turned down a hallway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Salutation, Joe Budden here (WOO!)   
  
I be your host tonight for this evening, you know (WOO!!!)   
  
Doug B. with the banger, Red, Nitty, holla (WOO!!!)   
  
Shouts is stupid let that bass knock   
  
Still on your block with it (WOO!!!)   
  
Street ball and the black top with it   
  
Ballin war to the crackpot crackspt with it (WOO!!!)   
  
Gat cop with it, white tee black socks fitted   
  
Pop the trunk let the bass knock with it (WOO!!!)...'  
  
"Bridgette, K.C how did you two get here?"  
  
"we heard about it through campus"Bridgette replied.  
  
"oh." Charity replied, she was suprised they'd be here they don't even go to Boston U. Then again,this was Destiny's party most likely half of Boston would be crampted up in this dorm room; but that didn't really matter to Charity there was only one person she wanted to see, one person she had to see.Bridgette and K.C disapeared into the dorm, laeving Charity at the front door as more and more people came in.Feeling a little awkward standing at the empty door, she closed it andstarted mingling around.  
  
Jhon opened Boston U's doors, and walked confidently down the hallway.Turning down a hallway, compleatly passing Jennifer's dorm room, but that was beyond his concern he wanted to fly solo tonight and he didn't want Jennifer knawing at his heals.His primary, was to be at that party.He laughed as Charity crossed his mind, he knew him showing up would really turn her upside down...and Miguel, Jhon was even more determined to trow Miguel plans off and get Charity back.' Tonight, Miguel's gonna wish he never met me.' Jhon smiled as he continued to walk down the hallway.  
  
Miguel and Marcus stood infront of the dorm room balring of music.They both stood on either end of the door frame looking at eachother.Miguel was very hesitant, while Marcus was getting a little more than impatient standing outside when the party of the year was going on.  
  
"I'm about ready to go in...Miguel, how about you?"  
  
"yeah, let's go in"Miguel sighed as he turned the door knob and walked in, the room was jam packed with people, casually he searched the crowd for Charity but he couldn't find her.  
  
"Miguel!" a girl called from behind him.  
  
"oh hey!"he smilled while looking over her shoulder.  
  
Moving in the same direction, awkwardly thinking he was dancing with her she continued"woo! wow Miguel you're such a good dancer."she exclaimed.  
  
"what?" he asked looking down at her"oh, right" he noticed what she was talking about"thanks."he finished as he sighed.  
  
The party started to get down into it's first hour, and Miguel and Charity glided to oposite sides of the dorm room, once in awhile Miguel and Charity eyes would meet from either eind of the room and they'd make some kind of effort to get to eachother but were always stopped by someone.  
  
"Charity!" some called, as she turned around.  
  
"oh hey, Craig what's up?" she greeted warmly.  
  
"pretty good, uh are you having fun?"  
  
"...yeah, I am."  
  
'...You the sh*t you the bomb  
  
All I wanna know is can I have what's in those jeans  
  
Can I get in those can I baby  
  
Looking good, plenty time  
  
tell me is there...  
  
any more room for me in those jeans.  
  
looking tasty mighty scrumptous  
  
tell me is there...  
  
any more room for me in those jeans.  
  
Looking good, plenty time  
  
tell me is there...  
  
any more room for me in those jeans.  
  
baby is there...'  
  
'I'm not in love  
  
It's just some kind of thing I'm goin thru  
  
Goin' thru, goin' thru  
  
And it's not infatuation  
  
Ain't nothin goin on between me and you  
  
Me and you, me and you  
  
But I dream about it every night, baby  
  
Wantin you here with me  
  
Makin love to me  
  
And oh...  
  
"so do you wanna...dance?" Craig asked nervously.  
  
"oh, sure..." Charity smiled"sure."she reapeted, searching the crowd for Miguel, as they started.  
  
I'm missin you like crazy  
  
Body and soul is achin'  
  
I'm out of control  
  
Missing you so  
  
I'm missing you  
  
Missing you  
  
I'm missing you  
  
Missing you  
  
I'm missing you...  
  
I'm not in love, oh no no no  
  
And that's what I just keep tellin' myself  
  
Over and over again  
  
And I'm not the least bit amused by it baby  
  
Yet still I don't wanna be with nobody else  
  
No no no  
  
And I dream about you all the time  
  
Touchin' and kissin' me  
  
And makin love to me  
  
And oh...  
  
Then, the quickly flashing lights came over the room and there he was dancing with another girl none the less.He looked up, and saw Charity looking at me 'hey' he mouthed out as he smiled at her.  
  
'hey' she mouthed back while laughing.  
  
' switch.'Miguel mouthed out, as Charity shrugged.  
  
'how?'  
  
God knows I'm tryin to keep you out of my head  
  
I ain't tryin to love no one  
  
I ain't tryin to get hurt again, no  
  
But there's something that just gutts in my skin  
  
And all I know is I can't let go  
  
And that's the way it is  
  
'wait a minute' he finished as he looked down at the girl he was dancing with and whispered something in her ear.She turned around and looked over and Charity and Craig and turned back to Miguel, and whispered something back, as she seperated from him and went towards Craig and Charity.  
  
"can I cut in."she said softly as they both agreed.  
  
Charity seperated from Craig, she and Miguel slowly began to walk towards eachother.They finally met in the middle of the room, looking over at eachother having so much to say but neither of them knowing how to say it.  
  
I'm missing you  
  
Missing you  
  
I'm missing you  
  
Missing you  
  
I'm missing you...  
  
"Charity..."Miguel started hearing another voice along with his own, looking towards along with Charity they both say Jhon, standing at the door way.  
  
"Charity." he called out again, as he stepped in between of Miguel and Charity.  
  
"wha...what are you doing here?"Charity studderd with eyes widdened, as Jhon took her hand;making Miguel's blood boil, as he stepped aside to see what Jhon had to say.  
  
"I missed you." he lied."and I wan't you back."Charity quickly got out of Jhon's clutch and stepped back eyeing Miguel.  
  
"Jhon..."  
  
"look Charity, I know I've made mistakes but..."Miguel rolled his eyes knowing exactly what Jhon was about to say."but I've changed, and I promise I'll never hurt you again." he finished eyeing Miguel, who knew he was lying about everything.He looked over at Charity, who was hanging on every word the man just said.  
  
"Charity...don't tell me you believe him,"Miguel started, as he cut in between Jhon and her."he's lying to you," he contineud looking her straigt in the eyes"you know that just like I do."  
  
"right."Jhon cut in crisply while rolling his eyes"speaking of lying , Charity..." he started pulling Charity away from Miguel's gaze" your friend Miguel, he's been trying to break us up all this time."  
  
"what?" Charity asked, turning to Miguel"that isn't true."  
  
"yeah,"Jhon continued while flashing one last look at Miguel" see, Miguel was the one who told Jennifer to meet me that night.Infact, a was about to call you a few days ago, and he threatened me."  
  
"oh c'mon"Miguel thundered.  
  
"he set this whole thing up..." he finished, while Jhon and Charity both faced Miguel at that moment everyone's attention was focussed on what was happening in the middle of the room.  
  
"oh so that's how it went, "Miguel started as he faced Jhon"well refresh my memory Jhon, did I do all those things after or before I caught you cheating on Charity."  
  
The crowd let out a gasp, as Miguel continued"yeah, see Jhon was cheating right on campus...now you can walk in here and act like you even give a damn about Charity as much as you please,"Miguel continued "but we both know that this act is about as fake as you are."  
  
Jhon glarred, at Miguel as they were now neck and neck.He laughed as he began to clap."amazing, Miguel," he started"all this time, you've been talking about me playing an act when you've been the one playing the biggest act of all."he said while folding his arms"here you are acting Charity's most trusted friend...when all you ever really wanted to do was get in her pants."  
  
"you know what Jhon, I've wanted to do this ever since the first time I saw you."Miguel smiled, amazingly keeping his calm after Jhon said what had said.  
  
"really what's---"before Jhon could finish with yet anither smart remark, he found himself on the floor."you hit me!"he shouted as the music came to screetching halt, and everyone watched.  
  
"no kidding"Miguel replied sacrasticly.  
  
whipping the blood, from his mouth Jhon quickly got up"you on of a b*tch!" he thundered, as he push ed Miguel causing them both to land on Destiny's coffe table.  
  
"Jhon get off of him!"Charity shouted, as she went over to the two.  
  
"Charity stay out of this!"Jhon said while vilolently pushing her over onto the couch, as the two came back up.  
  
Jhon's fist went full force towards Miguel's, he glanced back but then got a hold of Jhon's shirt and made a few shots of his own.Jhon wobbeled a bit, as Miguel got a hold of him again and continuously back Jhon up against the wall.Not wanting Miguel to win, Jhon go t a hold of Miguel's kneck and came back again ful force at Miguel's nose.Miguel stopped his fist, and gave Jhon the final punch, before he landed on the floor.Miguel then got down to where Jhon landed and grabbed his kneck, and made sure Jhon was at eye view.  
  
"I won't let you hurt her anymore."Miguel thundered eyes full of anger, as his grasp go tighter and tighther around Jhon's neck.Just then, Marcus and Destiny brushed through the crowd to find Jhon and Miguel trying to kill eachother.Destiny quickly rushed to Charity's side.  
  
"Miguel!"Marcus shouted, as he ran to him pulling him off of Jhon."what the hell are you doing!" he thundered as he jerked Miguel around.Jhon got up from the floor, as his eyes met with Charity who was obviously terrified at the sight.  
  
"Charity, decide..."he raised his voice as he glared at Charity" it's either me, or him."he finished.  
  
Charity looked at the two." right, now" she started softly"I don't want either of you!"she finished with an enraged voice as she stormed out of the room.  
  
Jhon looked over at Miguel who was being strongly held back by Marcus.He boldly went up face to face where Miguel."I win."Jhon laughed as he rubbed his jaw.  
  
"you f*cking bastard!"Miguel thundered, trying to get out of Marcus clutch.  
  
"don't do it Miguel,"Marcus started, as he faught to hold him back" he isn't even worth it."  
  
Then, Destiny stepped ahead of Miguel and Marcus, she turned around to face Jhon dead in the eyes.  
  
"hey," Jhon knodded as he smiled at her and then, she glared at him for a brief moment before slapping him across the face.  
  
"get the f*ck out of here!" she shouted as she garbbed Jhon and pushed him out the door, as she slamed the door behind her, she looked at Miguel and Marcus.  
  
"that was supposed to happen!" Marcus reasurred as he looked over at the terrified crowd.  
  
All three of them glared at eachother, for a moment before Miguel violently kicked over the last surviving piece of Destiny's coffee table and brushed past the people to the kitchen, Destiny followed.  
  
"that too!" Marcus added, as he walked over to the sound sysytem"everybody electric slide!" he exclaimed, as he changed the c.d.The party quickly died down, as the night went on and people satrted to leave in a matter of hours the dorm was empty, leaving only Miguel, Marcus and Destiny.  
  
3;00 AM.  
  
"here," Destiny said, as she handed Miguel a bag of ice.  
  
"thanks."he replied as he took it.  
  
"how could something so good, go so wrong."Marcus sighed, as he pulled up a seat next to the two.  
  
"I'll tell you how! it's beacause of that d*ck sucker Jhon!"Miguel blared, as Destiny and Marcus looked over at him.  
  
"you should of never faught him Miguel"Destiny protested.  
  
"shouldn't of ! Jhon deserved to get his ass wooped."Marcus said."sh*t if I wasn't holding Miguel back, I would've joined in."  
  
"what did it prove ?....not a damn thing neither one of you got the girl!"Destiny snapped"where's Charity she should be back by now."  
  
"she'll be fine" Miguel answered crisply.  
  
"all this mess, and you never even got the chance to tell Charity you loved her."Marcus huffed, as Miguel glarred at him.  
  
"Miguel! is that true?"Destiny asked as a smile brushed across her face."it is isn't it!"  
  
"what does it matter? you heard her she doesn't want either one of us."Miguel sighed, as he braught the ice to his jaw"I'm going home, Mark you comming?"he said faintly,as he headed towards the door.  
  
"no, I'm gonna stay here for a bit."  
  
"alright" he grunted, as he left and headed down the lonely hallway back to his dorm room.Ice pack still plastered onto his jaw.He was at a new kind of low, the way Charity looked at him after the fight... it killed him, he'd never seen her so angry and hurt.He was a bit angry and hurt himself, deep down he knew something like this would happened, but he wished it wouldn't.  
  
'Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
  
When you feel it in your body  
  
You found somebody who  
  
Makes you change your ways  
  
Like hanging wit' your crew  
  
Said you act like you ready  
  
But you don't really know  
  
And everything in your past  
  
You wanna let it go  
  
Miguel continued to walk, while rubbing his jaw and turning down a hallway.  
  
been there, done it, humped around (ha)  
  
After all that, this is what I found  
  
Nobody wants to be alone  
  
If you're touched by the words in this song  
  
Then maybe  
  
He faced his door for a moment, before reaching for his keys in his pocket. Opening the dorm room and walking in not bothering to turn on the lights, he managed to get himself to the bathroom flipping the switch the lights flickered on, and Miguel could see his reflection through the mirror as he looked down to turn on the tap and splashing the water over his face, and headed for to the kitchen for a beer.  
  
You got it, you got it bad  
  
When you're on the phone  
  
Hang up and you call right back  
  
(Ooh) You got it, you got it bad  
  
If you miss a day without your friend  
  
Your whole life's off track  
  
You know you got it bad when  
  
You stuck in the house  
  
You don't wanna have fun  
  
'Cause all you think about  
  
You got it bad when you're out with someone  
  
But you keep on thinkin' 'bout somebody else...  
  
He breathed in deeply, while walking over to the couch while scratching the back of his head; he sat down.He searched the dark room as the phone caught his eye'Should I ?' he thought as he rose his brow, with his last sigh and a shrug he picked up the phone.'what the hell.' he laughed, as he dialed the numbers and got Charity's voice machine.He was about to hang up before he heard the beep, thinking he'd already got this far, why not plead his case.  
  
"Hey, Charity..."He started.  
  
You got it bad'  
  
Next~*~What message does Miguel leave on Charity's voice machine?  
  
Miguel or Jhon? who will Charity choose? keep reading.  
  
(Mase~Get ready)  
  
(Joe Budden~Focus)  
  
(Ginuwine~In Those Jeans)  
  
(Mary.J.Blige~Missing You)  
  
(Usher~U Got It Bad) 


	18. Where Things End

Chapter Eighteen- Where Things End.  
  
'But all I wanna know baby is If what we had was good...   
  
I keep your picture beside my bed (mmm) And I still remember everything you said (mmm)   
  
I always thought our love was so right I guess I was wrong Always   
  
thought you'd be by my side papa now you're gone   
  
(And I'm not tryin' hear that sh*t) What I wanna know baby  
  
If what we had was good   
  
How come you don't call me anymore?  
  
Saturday mourning came, and it couldn't come soon enough for Miguel.Early in the mourning as he passed the phone he casually and coolly looked to see if anyone called while he was asleep...no one.He walked into the kitchen trying to get his mind off of it, and couldn't help but whip around to see if he wasn't seeing right...he was."Crazy!" he laughed to himself, as he continued to walk, he was acting like this was a matter of life an death when really it wasn't that important was it? I mean he only professed his love for a girl over an answering machine, that isn't anything right? Miguel continued to think as he opened the refridgerator.No, it didn't bother him a bit, he reasurred himself as he sat down on the couch eyeing the phone as he did so.  
  
Still light the fire on the rainy night   
  
Still like it better when your holding me tight Everybody say   
  
Everybody say that we should never part (mmm) Tell me baby baby baby why   
  
Why you wanna go and break my heart All I wanna know baby If   
  
what we had was good...  
  
How come you don't call me anymore?  
  
It's not like it be a big thing if she picked Jhon.No, she'd only be picking a guy who only begged her back to piss him off, or a guy who couldn't see a good thing if it was pulling his girlie boy hair! NO.He continued as he tightly clenched his glass, laughing again he put it down and began to focus on the phone.  
  
Marcus walked across the livingroom to find, Miguel sitting across from the phone he focused on it, as he folded his hands.  
  
"what are you doing?"Marcus asked, as he sat beside him.  
  
"waiting for a phone call."Miguel answered.  
  
"I see," he finished awkwardly, as he got up and started walking towards the kitchen."look if this is about the Charity thing , we both know she's gonna pick you."  
  
"no!"Miguel shook his head as he replied"it isn't about that."  
  
"really?"Marcus laughed, as he walked across from where Miguel was"so why are you siting in front of the phone."  
  
Miguel looked up at Marcus, knowing that this wasn't a time to play coy.He sighed and replied"last night, when I came home...I called Charity."  
  
"yeah,"Marcus shrugged, as he sat down.  
  
"you don't get it Marcus, I left a message."Miguel specified, as both Marcus and Miguel exchanged looks.  
  
"oh."Marcus crisply laughed" well, why don't you call her?"  
  
"call her?"Miguel snorted"then I'll be needy."  
  
"right, so you don't call sitting in front of a phone needy."  
  
"well,"Miguel started as he looked over at Marcus"she doesn't see this needinous."  
  
"alright man" Marcus laughed as he got up.The next thing he knew he was caught up in the phone as he joined Miguel and they both focussed on it.  
  
Sometimes it   
  
feels like I'm gonna die If you don't call me Papa Oh you gotta try   
  
I'll get down on my knees Hoping you please please please Oooh   
  
won't you call me sometime Papa Why on earth Can't you just pick up   
  
the phone You know I don't like to be alone...'(Alicia Keys~How Come You Don't Call Me.)   
  
Five minutes later, Miguel and Marcus were still watching the phone, once in awhile one of them would get up and pace around the phone, curse and threaten it and sit back down.  
  
"look man we can't sit infront of this God damn phone all day, we got to go to work."Marcus hissed as he got up.  
  
"no!"Miguel repeated, as he stoped Marcus"I heard, that if I stare at this phone long enough...it'll ring."  
  
Marcus sighed"we've been staring at this phone for a whole five minutes,we swore and we threatened it, and it still didn't ring...anyways Charity has your cell number she'll call you when she calls you, now get your ass up off this couch, and go to work!"Marcus demanded, as he headed towards the door"c'mon,"he started as he knoded towards the open door."Charity isn't gonna love a poor man let's go."  
  
"I don't even know why I'm here."Miguel laughed, as he got up and he and Marcus left.  
  
"good boy."Marcus teased.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny woke up and turned to Charity's empty bed.She wondred if she really ever came home after that night.The sound of the door opening ruining her train of thought, she turned to the door to see who it was.  
  
"where...have you been?" Destiny demanded as she walked over to where Charity was.  
  
"I wen't for a drive..."Charity answered blankly as she passed her.  
  
"all night."Destiny continued as she rose her brow.  
  
"yes!"Charity snapped, as she sighed and turned to Destiny"look, I'm sorry...I shouldn't of snapped at you, I just have allot to think about."she began to walk towards her bed" I never ment to make you worry."  
  
"it's alright."Destiny replied as she shook her head and joined Charity at her bed."I'm not saying you should choose him or anything...but I've never seen Miguel act this way before, and I'm convinced that he's really fallen in love with you."Destiny stated, as Charity listened"and Jhon, well I don't have to tell you what I think of thim...but I will tell you this, no man should ever be worth your tears and the one that is, he'd never make you cry."with that Destiny got up and disapeared into the dorm room.Charity, eyes wondered around the room as she noticed a blinking light comming from her answering machine.She advanced towards it, as she pressed the i.d button.'Miguel'her heart jumped, as she softly said it.Part of her wanted to hear what he had do say and choose him, but the better pasrt of her wanted to stick with her word and not choose either of them.She turnd away from the answering machine for a few minutes before turning back to it, she bit her lip as she pressed play.  
  
"hey, Charity..."he started as he paused"I'm...real sorry about what happened, and I know you really don't want to hear from me right now, but there's something I really have to tell you and if I don't tell you know...I think I might just go postal or something..."he trailed as he laughed."I've never really met a girl like you before, and I guess that's why I was so adimate in getting to know you...to tell you the truth when I first met you...I did have the worst intentions, but wait!"Charity rolled her eyes as she laughed slightly"once I got to know you, I realized how much I wanted to get to know you more.You know me well enough to know, that as for you as an exception...I never really fond the want to get to know any girl, if it doesn't really do me any good in the long run" he stammered"but you were diffrent...brilliant,beautiful."he stoped for a moment"you were right, I was scared to acctually fall in love...I thought I was doing a pretty good job living without it, but then I met you."he stopped again"see, the thing is...I love you, I love you so much...it think I'm about to go crazy just thinking about it."they both laughed."I'll probably still love you, even if you pick Jhon."he stated as he pasued"wait scratch that, don't pick Jhon!"he insisted"he's a poor excuse for a man, and there is no possible way that he could ever love you the way I can...Alright, maybe I'm a little new at this love thing...but I have no doubt in my mind that I could make you happy."he finished"I'm runing out of time...so I guess I'll just wait for you to call me back, bye."he eneded as the machine made it's final beep.  
  
Charity, couldn't believe what she was hearing.Bewildered, she got up and walked around the dorm room, with Miguel's every word echoing in her mind.It was at that moment that the choice between Miguel and Jhon was more than obvious...not that it ever was before.Charity quickly turned to her clock, it was around seven thirty and she remembered Miguel telling her that he would be heading to work at that time, if she left now, she could probably catch Miguel half way.Without a second thought Charity sprinted towards the door, almost knocking over Destiny who was near the door."Sorry" she kindly trailed as she open the door, to find that Boston U's hallways packed with people comming back from vacation."Sh*t" she said to herself, as she looked onto the crowd.How irronic that the very moment, Charity made the biggest epipheny of her life the hallways were stuffed with people.Slightly sighing she managed to thread through the crowd leaving behind a few sorry's and comming through's.She quicklly ran down the stairs, to get to him as someone stood infornt of her...she tried to pass the person but it was no use they only held her back as she watched Miguel leave.Her eyes lifted towards the person who was none other than Jhon.He'd got was waiting talking to Jennifer as he noticed Charity sprinting knowing exactlly what she was doing he sent Jennifer to get something for him, as he finalized his plan.  
  
"let me go!"Charity demanded as she faught.  
  
"I will do no such thing, Charity...I won't let you make this mistake."  
  
she glared at him"the only mistake I made, was ever thinking you were a real man!"she responded coldly.  
  
Jhon snorted as he tightened his grip on Charity"I am way more of a man than that missing backstreet boy,Miguel."  
  
Charity laughed as she looked at Jhon."tell me Jhon," she started as she got out of Jhon's grip, and folded her arms" for once in your pathetic little life try to be honest with me.You didn't come back for me.You only came back because, you knew that Miguel and I were getting closer and you couldn't stand to see me happy."  
  
"what is she doing hear?"Jennifer asked, as she glared at Charity.  
  
"shut up Jennifer!" Jhon thundered.  
  
"I guess that answers it all doesn't it Jhon."Charity smirked, as she brushed past him.  
  
"wow, I guess with all this new found independance you forgot some things"Jhon started knowing Charity would stop"I was the first man you ever loved, I gave you strength...and you can put up this front as much as you like but we both know ." he paused as his eyes met with Charity's"let's face it,babe without me you're nothing but a pretty face."  
  
'walk away, just walk away' Charity told herself as she looked at Jhon who now had a smug look on his face.She couldn't resist, smiling she added to the broken nose Miguel gave Jhon the other night as she punched him."f*ck you Jhon!"she shouted as Jhon fainted towards the ground 'wow' she thought to herself as she thought about what she just said and did.Charity wasn't ususally the type to swear or to be violent, but she did feel a new kind of high as she saw Jhon hit the pavement.She then, turned to Jennifer who was swaddling Jhon in her arms as he came to.  
  
"see that girl over there"Charity pointed out, as Jennifer knodded"good, 'cause I could of sworn I saw Jhon making out with her the other night."  
  
"d*ck wad!"Jennifer excalimed as she let Jhon's head his the pavement, giving him a kick as she left.Jhon groaned with pain, as he stirred across the pavement.Charity saw this and knelt down beside him.  
  
"I really hope, all those other girls were worth it."she whisperes as she smiled got up and walked away.  
  
"little bitch!"Jhon shouded as he landed back on the ground.  
  
This whole time she didn't even notice the crowd, she'd attracted felling a little embarased she smiled and stepped away.The crowd quickly parted, as she turned around and noticed Miguel standing before her they both advanced towards eachother as the crowd watched on.  
  
"I hope you don't have one of those for me."Miguel laughed, as he eyed Jhon trying to get up.  
  
Charity laughed slightly, as she looked at Miguel" I thought...you left."  
  
"and miss, you kicking Jhon's ass? no way"he said"and that was another guy."  
  
"oh."Charity said quietly.  
  
"look Charity, I'm so---"  
  
"you know what let's just start over."she cut in.  
  
"okay."Miguel agreed as he put his hand in his pocket's."let's start over."  
  
"hi" they both started timidly.  
  
"you're new here aren't you?"  
  
"yeah"Charity smirked" this is gonna take some getting used to I'm a small town girl."  
  
"I figured" he laughed" but you look like a smart woman...you'll get it soon enough."  
  
"let's hope so."  
  
Miguel looked over at Jhon."so, I take it you just broke up with you're boyfriend."  
  
Charity turned to face Jhon, and looked back at Miguel" yeah, I did."she smiled.  
  
"oh, so you don't feel bad about it ?...I knew a girl that had her whole life planned out, and it all came crashing down when her boyfriend cheated."he said, as he stepped closer to her.  
  
"acctually no...I met this guy who told me I'd meet someone better."she smiled as she stepped closer to him"funny thing is, I think I already have."  
  
"really!?"Miguel excalimed, as he smiled at her" well, where is he? love to meet him."he joked, as Charity pulled him into a kiss."woah, woah, woah"Miguel said as he pulled away"now Charity, I don't know who this guy is, but I think he'd be pretty pissed to find out you were all over me like this."  
  
"you know...you're right"she started as she wrapped her arms around his neck"guess I'll just have to settle for you."she finished, as she smiled and they kissed some more while Miguel wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Love&Happiness,  
  
something that could make you do wrong,  
  
make you do right....  
  
Love....  
  
Marcus and Destiny walked out of Boston U to find their friends making out, and Jhon still lying on the cold pavement.They looked at eachother breefly before Marcus spoke up.  
  
"Destiny, girl I don't know if you've noticed but I'm really feeling you."  
  
"Marcus..."destiny sighed.  
  
"no wait, let me finish." Marcus insisted."and all that game I was trying to run on you before, was just a front and I'm willing to do anything, and I mean anything to get with you."Marcus finished as he looked at Destiny.  
  
Love&Happiness...wait a minute.  
  
somethings going wrong, someone's on the phone  
  
three o'clock in the mourn,talking bout...  
  
how she can make it right,now hapiness is when you really  
  
feel good bout somebody, there's nothing wrong with being in love   
  
with someone!  
  
Love&Hapiness.  
  
"all this time, I've been waiting for you to say that."Destiny smiled as she stepped to him.  
  
"say what!? that's must be some kind of mistake because you've been blowing me off ever since...for a long time!"  
  
"well, you didn't expect me to make it easy for you I'm c'mon Mark!"she teased, as she played around with his cornrows."but I've always liked you."  
  
"well I think we should do something about it, you know since I like you, and you like me---"  
  
"quit the talk and just kiss me!" Destiny demanded.  
  
"whatever you want!"Marcus smiled as he did exactlly what Destiny asked.  
  
If you're good to me I'lll be good to you, we'll be toghether.  
  
See eachother walk away with victory!  
  
Love & Happiness!  
  
"hey! loverboy would you mind finishing this lovefest at work!"Miguel shouted."Kirk's probably ripping his hair out by now."  
  
"I was about to ask you two the same thing." Marcus replied as he and Destiny walked to were the two were.  
  
"so you and Marcus are..."Charity started.  
  
"and you and Miguel are..."  
  
"yeah."they both smirked, as they replied and started down the sidewalk.  
  
"can you believe it man! Marcus and Miguel practicing manoghamy."Marcus laughed.  
  
"I know,"Miguel replied seriously."feels kinda nice though."  
  
"it sure does."Marcus smiled as he looked over at Miguel.Destiny crept up behind the two, taking Marcus' hand and leading him away from Miguel, leaving him with Charity.They walked side by side in silence for awhile.  
  
"is love, as bad as you thought it would be?"Charity questioned as she looked over at Miguel who was thinking about his answer solemly.He then smiled , and slowly reached for Charity's hand.  
  
"no."he answered."better." he finished as they both stepped over Jhon.  
  
Love is...  
  
walking toghether, talking toghether  
  
singing toghether, being toghether...  
  
say it one more time...  
  
In The end everyone, needs a little love&happiness.  
  
The End.  
  
***Reader's Note***Alright I guess all of you are wondering, Browneyes girl! what the Hell!? well It'd been months and I"ve been trying to find the best possible ending for Platonic.I read the wholde damn story over and over thinking of the perfect ending, but then it came to me I already had one.I thought this would be a great ending, and I hope all y'all think that too! anyways, I end this thanking all my reviewers, for reading my stories and acctually liking them! lol.Hope you read my next stories, and the ones that follow after.Thank you!! 


End file.
